Perfect
by catinthehat19
Summary: I, Rose Weasley, am perfect. At least I was before I had a one night stand and got pregnant with Scorpius Malfoy's baby during 7th year. My dad is gonna freak.
1. The Halloween Party That Started It All

"Come on Rosie, you can't back out of the Halloween Party!" freak

I rolled my eyes as my cousin, Lily Luna Potter, sat on my bed whining.

"It's tradition to go Rose! You can't miss it especially not the last one you will ever have!"

I ignored her and continued reading my favorite book, Hogwarts A History. My mum read it to me when I was little and I have loved it ever since. An unusual choice of books for a five year old to love, but I loved dreaming of Hogwarts. Now that I'm here, reading it just makes everything seem more magical.

"Rose Weasley don't you dare ignore me!" Lily yelled. "I will take that book away and throw it in the lake if you don't stop reading it and talk to me about the Halloween party."

I put my book down in an instant. I knew Lily too well. She would have definitely thrown the book in the lake if I didn't stop reading.

She did that with my Tales of Beedle and Bard book when she was a first year and I was a third year.

"Alright, Lily," I said as I put the book down on my bed. "What do you want to talk about?"

"I want to talk about why you don't want to go to the Halloween party," she said, obviously annoyed.

"Well-"

"YOU DON'T WANT TO GO TO THE HALLOWEEN PARTY?!" my best friend yelled as she walked in with our roommate.

"Audrey," I said as she came over and sat on my bed. Chloe, our other roommate also came over and sat on her bed, the one next to mine. "No I don't want to go-"

"Why not?!" she screeched. Merlin she has a pair of lungs on her. She said it came from years of practicing holding her breath (aka snogging boys in broom cupboards) and that it ultimately made her have a high lung capacity, which always came in handy. "We all already planned to go! We planned to FINALLY have you get a boyfriend, or at least a hook up."

"Maybe I don't want to go because it's just our classmates getting drunk and hooking up? And besides Audrey, you know that I would never hook up with someone, and maybe I'm happy being single," I said as I got off my bed and walked to the center of the room. I always got annoyed when Audrey started on about how I needed a boyfriend. Just because I've been single our entire time at Hogwarts she seems to think that I need a boyfriend. But I don't. I'm perfectly happy being single.

Most of the time.

"Rose you know you can't lie to me," Audrey said. "I see the way you look when you see a couple. You envy them. Whenever Al and Chole start acting all cutesy, you always get this weird look on your face." I started to object when she said, "And don't deny it. I don't know why you seem to think that maybe being with someone is so bad. Why are you afraid of something you never had?"

I had this conversation with Lily many times and she never got an answer out of me. So she looked up at me walking around the room, with a hopefully look on her face.

The only person who knew my reason for not being in a relationship or getting involved with a boy was Chloe. I didn't like talking about it with Audrey because why I felt that way was a sensitive topic for her.

But I decided I was done with her arguing with me about this. So I figured I would just tell her why.

I leaned on the bedpost of Audrey's bed across the room. I was looking at the ground when I said, "Maybe I just don't want to get hurt."

Lily let out an exasperated breath and slammed down into my pillow. Audrey seemed confused. "Why would you be afraid of getting hurt?" she asked. "You're entire family has been happily married. You have nothing to base getting hurt off of. So why is that your excuse?"

I looked over at Chloe, who was much better with saying the blunt truth better than I was. Especially with this topic.

"Audrey," Chloe said. "I think you know better than anyone what it's like to get your heartbroken. To be hurt because of someone you love."

Realization filled Audrey's face. Well, realization and sadness that is. All I heard was a soft, "Oh", from her direction.

"I saw what it did to you Audrey. I cried with you," I said softly. "I don't want to be in your position. It destroyed you."

So if you couldn't figure it out, Audrey had her heart broken. When we were in fifth year, she was completely head over heals in love with a boy who was in his seventh year. They were very serious, and he was the first super serious boyfriend of Audrey's. Before, she had been shy around boys, barely talking. With him, you could feel the love and happiness they had. But then, one day, it fell apart.

Audrey caught him cheating on her. She was in the library and caught them making out in the Restricted section. She ran back to the Gryffindor tower in tears. She cried constantly for days. After she said she was fine, but then in the middle of the night or in the bathrooms, you could hear her crying. Chloe and I would deal with it the best we could but she never wanted us to see her crying. So we always had to leave her alone, while she sobbed. It was hard, it was heartbreaking. She's never been the same. She is strictly a hook up only girl now because of what he did. I couldn't believe one person could cause that.

It made me not want to be in love.

"Rosie," Lily said. She was no longer annoyed. "Just because that happened to Audrey doesn't mean it will happen to you."

Audrey was sitting quietly on my bed. "Lily's right," she whispered. "Sometimes people are meant to get their heart broken, at least once. But sometimes...sometimes there are those people who are never going to be heartbroken." A tear trickled down her face.

Chloe got off her bed and sat on to mine as she wiped the tear away. I came over and put my arm around Audrey's shoulders, Chloe put hers around her waist and Lily held her hand.

"Rosie, will you please just come to the party?" Chloe asked. "Audrey will promise not to try and set you up with anyone."

I looked over at Audrey. She wasn't crying anymore, just looking at the bed. "Yeah," I said, as I squeezed her shoulders. "Yeah, I'll go."

"Good," Audrey said, smiling for the first time. It wasn't one of her normal smiles, where they light up the room. It was a small one, but there wasn't a hint of sadness in it. "Because otherwise the costume we got you will go to waste."

I looked at her and Chloe. "When did you guys get me a costume?"

Chole smiled. "At the last Hogsmeade trip while you were at the bookstore. Lily even helped us out by bringing it back to the castle."

"I knew if they got you a costume that you probably would feel guilty and go," Lily said, smirking. "So I figured I would help."

"I'll go get it," Audrey said, sadness suddenly gone as she ran out of the room.

I decided that no matter how bad the costume was, I was going to wear it. I was going to that party for Audrey.

Even though technically as Head Girl, I was supposed to stop this kind of thing from happening.

However, Audrey was more important. Besides, it's just a party. It in the Room of Requirement, which provided anything needed. None of the teachers would know we were there.

What's the worse that could happen?

* * *

"Chloe, I can't believe you made me wear this costume," I said, as I pulled down the shortest dress known to wizard kind. (Maybe that's an exaggeration but it is still really short). "I feel like a total slag."

Chloe and Audrey decided that I should be the Devil. I had on a tight, red dress with a neckline that was far too low for my taste and dress that barely covered the area that needed covering.

So maybe I'm a prude. What of it?

"Rose, you don't look like I slag," she said. I shot her a look. "Okay so maybe you look slag-ish but not completely slag like."

So while I looked slaggish, Chloe was dressed up as a fairy in an adorable green flowing dress. Green looks great with my hair. Red does not.

"Great," I mumbled, taking a sip of my drink. It smelled strongly of alcohol and tasted disgusting. For about the twentieth time that night, some guy grabbed my ass.

"I know you think you look disgusting," Chloe said. "But you are attracting a lot of attention from the male population."

I looked up and saw that a lot of guys were staring at me. Even guys who were dancing (well it wasn't really dancing. More like dry humping) with other girls were looking at me. Which felt really awkward.

A arm wrapped itself around Chloe's waist and Albus greeted his girlfriend with a kiss on the check. She started blushing and put her arms around his torso. Albus looked up and saw me and his jaw dropped.

"ROSE?!" he said. "What-why-how-WHY ARE YOU DRESSED LIKE THAT?!"

Louis, my other cousin, came up by Albus and said, "Damn, Chloe who's your fri-ROSE?! WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU WEARING THAT?"

So my family is just a little protective. As long as Hugo doesn't see I think I'll be fine.

"Why hello there hot stuff," a voice said from behind me. I turned around and came face to face with none other than Hugo.

We both jumped about 50 feet.

"WHAT THE FUCK ROSE?!" he scremed. "GO BACK AND CHANGE NOW."

My family is too protective. And ew my brother just hit on me.

I'm going to be mentally scarred for that one.

"Guys, if it helps I didn't want to be dressed like this," I said to the three furious faces around me.

"THEN WHY ARE YOU?!" Hugo screamed.

"YEAH WHY ARE YOU," said the ever mature Albus.

"HEY YOU, TAKE YOUR EYES OFF OF MY COUSIN UNLESS YOU WANT TO HAVE YOUR EYES TAKEN OUT WITH A SPOON," Louis screamed. Many guys stopped looking at me. Apperently they didn't know who Louis was talking to.

"Perverts..." I heard Hugo rumble under his breath.

"Guys look, I had to come in this," I said. "I wasn't allowed to leave unless I was wearing this. Now I'm going to go. Please don't kill anyone."

I left before anyone could argue with me.

I hate confrontations. I would rather just ignore the problem or just move on.

I went to the bar and ordered another drink. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around to see the Head Boy, Sam Nathanson.

I liked Sam but he was a pain in the arse. He was constantly flirting with me and even tried asking me out a few times. Sadly he was roommates with Albus and Louis, so if I ever went to their dorm he was there. Maybe if he didn't ask me out all the time, I could've fallen for him. But he didn't get that no meant no. So he would keep asking until Hugo set him straight. Even though he's only a fifth year, he's huge. It might help that he eats like a pig. Some of it's muscle too, since he's keeper on the Quidditch team like Dad was.

"Hey Rose," Sam said. He looked at me up and down, taking in my costume. "Nice costume."

Now maybe I was just being paranoid, but I could swear that he was staring at my boobs. They aren't normally as...on display as they are now.

"Hey Sam," I said, crossing my arms in attempt to cover my boobs. This failed on my part because the action only pushed my boobs up more. "Enjoying the party?"

I didn't think it was appropriate to ask if he was looking at my boobs. Because that would've just been awkward.

"Yeah I am," he said. "I'm enjoying it more now that I'm talking to you."

I'm sure my eyes widened. Especially when he moved closer to me. Oh Merlin please save me.

"You should dress like that more often," he said as he put his hand on the small of my back.

Where is my overprotective family? They should be here. NOW.

"Ugh, Sam," I said as I put a hand on his chest in a failed attempt to push him away.

"Shh," he said as he leaned closer and I could smell the alcohol on his breath. "You look so hot Rose."

Merlin please, send anything to save me. Or anyone.

Honestly, just get me out of here.

I don't care how.

Just do it.

I felt a strong arm grab me out of Sam's grasp and put me behind their body. Thank god, Albus or Hugo or Louis is here.

But when did they turn into platinum blondes?

"I don't think she likes that, Nathanson," said the deep voice of Scorpius Malfoy.

Seriously, Merlin? I ask you to send me anyone and you send Malfoy?

"Well, who the hell are you, her protector? She hates you, just like you hate her," Sam asked. Normally, Sam wouldn't talk to anyone rudely. However his drunken state was making him crazy. "Unless you two have been keeping a secret relationship or some stupid shit like that."

"Maybe we have been," Scorpius said. "We obviously wouldn't tell anyone since it was a secret. But you know, sometimes when I see another guy hitting on my girl, I forget it's supposed to be a secret."

Wait did Malfoy just imply that we're in a secret relationship?!

Merlin, you have a funny sense of humor.

"Wait," Sam said. "So you have been in a secret relationship? That's why she kept turning me down?"

Sam is so dumb when he's drunk. Sober Sam would know that Malfoy and I would never go near each other.

"Maybe," Scorpius said. "But maybe she just doesn't want to date you. So why don't you go sit in the corner and wonder which one it is."

Scorpius pushed Sam backwards and into a group of people. He then grabbed my hand and took me to a part of the room that was completely deserted.

Completely deserted with the exception of snogging couples.

Oh no. Not gonna happen.

"Not gonna happen, Malfoy," I said as I tried to pull my hand out of his. However, he was a Quidditch player, so he was stronger than me. "I'm not going to hook up with you."

"Well, that's good Weasley because I'm not going to hook up with you either," he said. He stopped dragging me and turned around to look at me. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I said. Again I tried pulling my hand out of his. He didn't seem to notice. "You didn't have to do that."

"Do what?" He asked, completely oblivious to my futile attempts to regain my hand.

"Talk to Sam like that," I said, giving up hope of pulling my hand free. I mean look at all of his muscles, there's no way I can get my hand out. He has amazing muscles. They're like perfectly toned. I wonder what he looks like with his shirt off. Wait, what did I just say?! That must be the alcohol talking. "Or pretend like you're saving me. I had it perfectly handled."

Scorpius snorted. "You looked like you were scared out of your mind. You kept trying to get out of his hold but you couldn't. Trust me, you did not have it handled. By the way, love the new outfit." He winked at me.

"UGH!" I was so frustrated. "I hate this stupid outfit!"

"Well do you want me to take it off for you?" he said, suggestively.

"NO!" I yelled at him. "No this stupid outfit is horrible. I hate it. Guys keep looking at me creepily, Sam couldn't stop starting at my boobs, and now you are being all suggustive!" I tried pulling my hand free. "And I hate this stupid party! All anyone does is get drunk and hook up! As Head Girl I should shut this party down. But I don't because I came here for Audrey, who keeps insisting that I have to hook up with a boy at some point even though I don't want to! All I wanted to do tonight was read my book but I wasn't even allowed to do that!" I stomped my foot on the ground and realized that I was crying.

I shouldn't drink. I turn into such a psychopath. I'm not even drunk. Tipsy, yes but not drunk.

"So I came to this stupid party and then Audrey ditches me and then I get my ass grabbed and then Louis, Al, and Hugo yell at me for dressing like this, and then Sam was being weird, and now I'm here, with YOU of all people crying because I hate this party and this fucking dress!" By the time I finished I was out of breath but still crying.

"Hey," Scorpius said. His grip on my hand tightened. "It'll be okay. Do you want to go back to your dorm?"

I looked up at him, into his ice blue eyes. I nodded.

"Is it alright if I walk you there?" he asked. "You are a little tipsy. I'm pretty sober and can bring you back if you want."

I nodded again as I whipped the tears away with my free hand. "But if this is one of your tricks to get me in bed it won't work Malfoy."

"I would never try to get you in bed," Malfoy said. "Your father would kill me."

I laughed a little at this. It was true. I was told to hate the Malfoy's and to not get close to Scorpius.

Ironic that everyone close to me wasn't taking me back to my dorm, but the son of the family my father hates.

Scorpius pulled me towards the door. However he stopped to get a water bottle from the bar. "Here," he said. "Drink this it will help. The bar put a potion in it to make it so that you aren't drunk."

I considered the fact that being drunk was basically being dehydrated, so water would've helped normally. I took it in my free hand and drank some. "Thanks."

Scorpius pulled me out of the party and into the hallway. Already I was feeling more in control.

The hallway was completely deserted. Scorpius and I walked, hand in hand, toward the Gryffindor common room. If you didn't know better you would probably think we were a couple.

We reached the Fat Lady, Scorpius made a move to let go of my hand but I held it tighter.

"Do you wanna come in?"

The words were out before I could process what I just said. But I felt bad. He was doing all these nice things for me. The least I could do is see if he wanted to hang out.

He looked at me quizzically. "Um, sure," he said. He seemed unsure of his answer, but then he smirked. "But if this is one of your tricks to get me in bed it won't work Weasley."

I laughed at him qouting what I said earlier. It only felt fair to continue with it. ""I would never try to get you in bed," I said. "Your father would kill me."

So I had Malfoy cover his ears and then said the password. When the portrait opened I grabbed his hand and pulled him in.

The common room was deserted. It was about 11, so all the youngins were in bed but all the older kids were at the party and wouldn't be back until late, if not morning.

"So this is what the Gryffindor common room looks like," he said. "I never thought I would be here. Especially with an invitation from Rose Weasley."

"Well I never expected to go to the Halloween party like this," I said, gesturing to my outfit. "So I guess tonight is full of unexpected things."

"I don't know why you hate that outfit so much," Malfoy said. He looked at me up and down, but unlike Sam his eyes didn't rest on my boobs. His ice blue ones met my brown ones. "You look really good in it."

I couldn't stop myself from blushing. Maybe I was still drunk. "I don't like the attention it brings."

Scorpius looked down at me. "It only brings attention because you don't normally dress like that."

We stood there for a while, just looking at each other. For the first time, I didn't see Scorpius Malfoy, the boy I hate, the arrogant, rude womanizer. I saw someone I didn't recognize.

It was Scorpius who broke the silence. "Didn't you have some book you wanted to read?"

He didn't say it rudely, but it occured to me that he probably would have rather been at the party. And oddly I as hurt by that.

"Oh," I said, looking at the ground. "Yeah."

"What book is it?" Scorpius asked.

"Hogwarts, A History."

"Really?" he asked, smiling. "That's my favorite book. I would read it before I came to Hogwarts and think about coming to Hogwarts." He said more but I wasn't paying attention. Because he did the same thing as me. No one did that. As he blabbed on and on, I just looked at him because I couldn't believe that we thought exactly the same about this book. I don't know what possessed me to do it, but I did.

I kissed him. He was still talking, but I kissed him. I threw my arms around his neck and attached my lips to his. At first, he was in shock. His whole body didn't move. All of sudden though, his lips started to respond to mine and he put his arms around my waist.

I don't know how long we were in the common room kissing. At one point, we were on the couch, making out like I've seen so many others do on this exact couch.

So maybe that was what possessed to stop kissing him, grab his and pull him up to my room. I pulled him over to my bed and pulled him down on top of me and kissed him again. It was intoxicating to kiss him. Surprisingly, he didn't push me into doing anything.

I was the one who deepened the kiss.

I was the one who brought him upstairs.

I was the one who took his shirt off.

I was the one who let him take my dress off.

I wanted it. I did. So when he looked at me with a look that was asking me if I was sure, I just kissed him.

I had no idea what I had just gotten myself into.

* * *

A/N: Yay new story! I hope you enjoyed! Please review!

:)


	2. This Can't Be Happening

I woke up to the light pouring into the windows. I ignored it and put my head back down on my pillow.

Although my pillow was very hard. I tried moving around and found that I was locked in place by something.

I slowly opened my eyes and the first thing I saw was a male chest. A bare male chest. And then I remembered.

I had sex.

With Scorpius Malfoy.

Holy. Fucking. Crap.

I had sex with Scorpius Malfoy.

I lost my virginity to Scorpius Malfoy.

Oh. My. Fucking. Merlin.

And now we were cuddling.

I was asleep on his chest.

In his arms.

With my arms wrapped around his torso.

Bloody. Fucking. Hell.

I was in shock. I mean, who wouldn't be. I was completely sober and I lost my virginity to Scorpius Malfoy.

If any of my family finds out I will be murdered.

Well they won't find out.

Especially not Dad.

God, Dad would kill me.

Okay instead of thinking how Dad would kill you, why don't we think of something else. Like Scorpius. Let's see if he woke up.

He was still fast asleep, with his head to the side. Not for the first time, but I realized how attractive he was. It was hard not to tell, because he was hard to miss. About 6 feet tall, with that platinum blonde hair. He could constantly be seen walking down the hall and you could feel the arrogance that he had.

But looking at him now was different. His eyes were closed, his hair slightly messed up, and he didn't have his usual (attractive) smirk on his face. He looked so calm, so peaceful; the only motion was from his chest moving up and down with his breaths.

I decided that since it was probably pointless to try and free myself from his hold, that I should go back to sleep. I put my head back down on his chest and fell into the same breathing pattern that he was in.

I was almost asleep too.

That is until my two roommates came in.

"ROSIE!" Audrey yelled as she entered the room. "TIME TO GET OUT OF BED."

Fortunately, either Scorpius or me had the smart idea to pull the curtain closest to the door closed. So they couldn't see us.

Scorpius started stirring in his peaceful sleep at the sound of Audrey's voice. He opened his eyes and looked down at me. He was about to say something but Chloe beat him to it.

"COME ON ROSE GET OUT OF BED!" She yelled. "YOU WEREN'T EVEN AT THE PARTY LONG, YOU DISAPPEARED AFTER YOU RAN AWAY FROM YOUR CRAZY FAMILY."

I looked at Scorpius with wide eyes. I mouthed, "What do we do?" and he just shrugged back.

"COME ON ROSE BUD." Oh shit that's Lily! She can't keep a secret for anything. "YOU DIDN'T EVEN HOOK UP WITH ANYONE LAST NIGHT." Scorpius and I looked at each other and smirked. That is, until the curtains fell open and there was Lily yelling, "ROSE GET UP ALBUS IS - MALFOY?!"

"Lily-"

"OH MY GOD ROSE!" Audrey yelled as she saw Scorpius and I, in bed arms around each other. I'm sure she noted that Scorpius had his shirt off and that my chest was covered in sheets. She started yelling some random things about how she was proud of me and how she couldn't believe I was a woman. I tried to hide and buried my face into Scorpius' chest.

"AUDREY," Chloe yelled. "SHUT UP." Audrey quickly shut her mouth. "Okay. Clearly Rose and Malfoy," she looked over at us, my face still buried in his chest and around the bed, where our clothes were thrown. "Um, well clearly they did it. So we should probably leave so they could get back into their clothes."

She grabbed Lily and Audrey, who were still looking at us in shock, and pulled them out of the room. Once I heard the door close, I lifted my head from his chest and removed my hands from him. He let go of me and grabbed his boxers from the ground. Once he had his boxers on, I pulled the sheets up with me as I got clothes out of my trunk and went to the bathroom. I changed and looked at myself in the mirror.

I didn't look different. I didn't look like I just had sex. I still looked the same. Same old virginal Rose.

I walked out of the bathroom and put the sheet that I took with me into the hamper. They needed to be washed. Or burned.

"So why'd you change in the bathroom?" Scorpius said, smirking. "I mean it's not like I haven't seen it all before."

"Oh, so you're gonna be that guy," I said, suddenly angry and sad at the same time. "You're gonna be the guy that is a jerk about us hooking up?" Some parts of the sheet were still out of the hamper so I put them back in forcefully. "Great," I said. "Just fucking great."

When I looked back at Scorpius, the smirk was gone. "That was your first time wasn't it?" He asked me softly, looking at his hands.

"Yeah," I whispered back. "Yeah it was." I felt tears coming on at the realization. I had lost my virginity. In one of the worst ways possible. I wasn't in love, I wasn't married, and it wasn't even someone I was friends with. It was with Malfoy, a boy I barely exchanged kind words with.

I was pathetic. I was ashamed.

I felt like a whore.

I let the tears fall. I didn't care if he saw. He didn't make fun, he didn't do anything mean. In fact he did the one thing I never expected him to do.

He walked over and pulled me into a hug.

When he hugged me, I let it all out. I started sobbing into his chest as he rubbed my back. I punched his stomach out of anger only to hug him and cry harder. I just sobbed at the realization that I was never going to give that gift, the thing a lot of people value, because it was gone. I gave it to Malfoy.

When I had finally calmed down I let go of Scorpius and he let go of me. He whipped a few remaining tears from my face and said, "Your family is going to kill me."

I chuckled at this. "Not if the don't find out. Because I am most certainly not going to tell them. Or anyone."

"Is that what we are going to do?" he asked. "Act like this never happened? Have no one besides your roommates and your cousin know?"

I nodded. "I would like if we did that."

"Alright, we'll do that," he said. "However we have one problem."

"What?" I asked.

"It might be obvious when I walk down to the common room what happened," he said. "People are stupid, but no one is that stupid."

As if on cue, Chloe stuck her head back in the door. "Rose, I got the invisibility cloak so that Malfoy could walk down without anyone seeing him."

Scorpius eyed me suspiciously. "Invisibility cloak?"

I walked over to Chloe and got the cloak. "What about Audrey and Lily? Are they going to say anything?"

"No," she said and I breathed a breath of relief. "But only because I promised them that you would give them details and then if they got your permission they could tell people. But they're very excited to hear about Malfoy's skills in bed."

I heard him laugh at this and I blushed. "Thanks Chloe."

"No problem. Just hurry up. I told them I was going up to get you so you have to be down there soon."

I turned around as Chloe shut the door.

"So invisibility cloak, huh?" Scorpius asked. "I always wondered how Potter was able to pull off all the crap that he does."

"Yeah well it's Albus' so I'm going to need it back," I said. Just put it on and then give it to me after breakfast."

"Whatever you say, Weasley," he said.

"And Malfoy," I said as he pulled the cloak around his shoulders. "You better give it back to me because if you don't, I will come and find you. I'll hex you if I have to."

"Ah, the feisty Weasley is back," he said. "You know that's such a turn on."

"Shut it, Malfoy."

* * *

It was mid- November now. It had been about 3 weeks sense the Halloween party. And I was freaking out.

My period was a week late.

I never have a late period. Ever. It's always on the day it's supposed to. My body is freaky like that.

So when my period didn't come on the day it was supposed to, I thought it was just a fluke, maybe I counted wrong. When it started getting longer I started freaking out.

I probably wouldn't be freaking out so much if I were still a virgin. Now, I'm totally worried that I'm pregnant. Especially when I realized that Malfoy and I didn't use protection.

Which is just such a basic rule. Dad has been drilling that into my brain since I was 2 and asked where babies came from because Mom was pregnant with Hugo.

I was also worried because Grandma Weasley always joked about how Weasley's have the gene to get pregnant at the drop of a hat.

Having baby-maker genetics and not using protection was just all around stupid.

I haven't had any symptoms of pregnancy, although some food tasted funny sometimes. I went to the library and learned that that was a symptom of pregnancy.

Fuck.

Chloe was the only one who knew about this. I love Audrey and Lily but they were barely containing themselves with the fact that I slept with Scorpius. If they knew I might be pregnant, there was no way they could keep it a secret.

Chloe thought I should tell Scorpius, but I hadn't talked to him properly since the incident. I especially didn't want to scare him with the idea that I could be pregnant. If I were pregnant, I would tell him. If I wasn't, then there is no need for him to know about this.

Fortunately there was a trip to Hogsmeade this weekend, so Chloe said she would come with me to get a pregnancy test. I didn't think that Albus would appreciate being left by his girlfriend, but she said that he wouldn't care if she said she was buying tampons.

When the day of the Hogsmeade visit came, I was freaking out even more than before. My period still hadn't come no matter how much I prayed, begged and pleaded Merlin.

Also, I was starting to get nauseous and have weird food cravings.

Fuck.

I was so scared that I almost didn't even go with Chloe when she told Albus we had to go to the store.

I am a coward. I don't belong in Gryffindor.

Chloe and I entered the store and started looking for a pregnancy test. Of course, it was in the aisle with the tampons.

They had two types of pregnancy tests, a Muggle one and a potion. The potion is a hundred percent accurate, so Chloe got that and the Muggle one, just to be sure. The potion was also able to tell you if you were pregnant less then a week after sex, where as the Muggle one needed six weeks. She also grabbed a box of tampons to cover up our lie.

Chloe walked up to the counter and paid for everything, the saleswomen eyeing Chloe, in her Gryffindor scarf, as it was clear she was a student. And you could tell the woman thought she was a slag for buying pregnancy tests. The worse part was that I waited outside while she paid, too ashamed to go in and show it was me who needed the test.

I believed I had to be perfect. Even at a young age I tried to be perfect. Always being polite and nice and never upsetting my parents. I grew up around the paparazzi and while Dad would sometimes lose it and hex one of them, Mum always wore a facade where she'd pretend everything was perfect. Everyone bought it. Even when Dad would do something to the press, he was so high in the Auror department, not to mention he had helped save the Wizarding World, that everyone still saw them as perfect. I did too.

So I did everything to make sure that the press wouldn't use something against me. I got perfect grades, perfect O.W.L.S, became a prefect and was now Head Girl. I was always polite to the press, greeting them with a smile, only to lose it somewhere private.

This was my way of dealing with them. James, Albus' older brother, was a bad boy to the press. He had a great image, the broody bad boy Quidditch player. He was drafted to Puddlemere United right out of Hogwarts and became a fan favorite. The press was constantly catching him drunk or hooking up with some girl or both. But everyone still loved him.

Lily and Hugo were still too young for the press to be completely interested in them, especially with all the stuff James kept getting into. Lily enjoyed partying but was smart enough not to draw attention to herself. Hugo was only ever in the paper if he was seen with a girl, which rarely happened, although girls were constantly swooning over him and Albus. Albus was only ever in the paper if he was with Chloe. When they started dating, they quickly became a favorite couple for the Prophet. James never had a serious girlfriend, so people loved "Chalbus" as the press dubbed them.

I was probably least reported about. And I liked it that way. I had controlled everything in my life so that it wouldn't be a huge scandal or something constantly talked about.

But this was one thing I couldn't control.

"Okay," Chloe said, appearing in front of me. "So take these up to the castle and I'll tell Albus that you got sick and head up after. No one will be in the dorms so we don't need to worry about anyone seeing. Just put these in your purse."

I stuffed the plastic bag into my purse and looked at Chloe. I was sure the look on my face was one of nervousness and fright. "Thank you, Chloe," I whispered.

"Oh honey," she said, pulling me into a hug. "Everything will be okay," she whispered into my ear. "No matter what that test says, I will stand by you."

"Thank you," I whispered back. She let me go and I pushed her towards the Three Broomsticks, where Albus was waiting.

I started walking up to the castle and was almost at the end of the street when I saw him.

Malfoy.

He had been making small attempts to talk to me ever since Halloween and whenever we passed each other he would try and catch my eye. Now was no different, even though a pretty Slytherin was trying to get his attention. And just like all the times before, I put my head down and walked away. My bag felt suddenly heavy, as if seeing him had triggered the tests saying, "That's him! That's the father of the possible baby!"

I knew that if the tests said what I hoped they would, I could probably continue ignoring Malfoy until he confronted me.

But I also knew that if the test said...THAT then it would be a whole new Quidditch game.

I could only hope that they said I wasn't having Malfoy's baby.

* * *

It had been about a half hour since I had gotten back from Hogsmeade.

About 20 minutes since I had finally gotten the courage to take the tests.

About 19 minutes since the test told me the results.

And about 18 minutes since I sat on the bathroom floor, starting at the tile.

I heard the door to our room open and Chloe say, "Rosie?"

Her gentle footsteps made their way across the floor and she opened the bathroom door. She looked at me sitting on the floor and tentatively said, "Rose?"

I nodded to the sink counter where the pregnancy tests were. She picked both of them up and gasped. After studying them, she looked over at me with a shocked and worried expression. She walked over to where I was sitting and sat down next to me. My body was still completely numb.

"So..." she said slowly. "You're really having a baby?" She said it in a whisper, almost as if she couldn't believe it.

I looked down at my stomach where my hands hand been since I saw I was pregnant. It was hard to believe there was a living human being, probably no bigger than my pinkie finger nail, living inside me.

"Yeah," I said back in a small voice. "I'm really having a baby."

Chloe didn't pull me into a hug or put her arm around me. Her hand just found mine and squeezed my hand. She didn't let go. She just sat there, holding my hand, letting me know that what she said earlier was true. She wasn't going to leave me or abandon me. She was going to stand by me, even if we were standing alone.

* * *

I'm not sure how long we both sat in the bathroom, not saying anything. But it was a long time. We only snapped out of it at the sound of people returning from Hogsmeade.

Chloe got up and picked up the pregnancy tests. She was about to throw them away when I said, "Wait." She turned around and looked at me.

"Do you not want me to throw them away?" she asked with a confused face.

I shook my head. "If Audrey finds them in here she'll freak out and probably yell it and then everyone will know," I said, finally standing up. "Besides I might need them when I tell Scorpius."

"Do you think he won't believe you?" she asked as she handed the tests over to me.

"I don't know," I said. "I don't know how he'll react, I don't know what he'll want to do, or if he will even want to be involved. I just...I don't know."

"Wow," Chloe said, cracking a small smile. "For once, Rose Weasley doesn't know something."

She was right. Normally I knew nearly everything. I've known that I wanted to be a Healer since I was 5. I knew that Chloe and Albus liked each other in fourth year without them telling me. Ask me any fact about History of Magic, I know it. Any charm, I know it. I was so used to knowing everything that I didn't like this feeling of not knowing. I didn't like it at all.

"I have to tell Scorpius," I said. "I have to tell him as soon as possible.

"Well," Chloe said. "I think I know something that will make him very easy to find."

Only one thing came to mind. "The Map?"

Chloe nodded.

She was one of the few who knew about the cloak and the map. We tried not to tell too man people about them because it was a Wotter Family secret. Once she started dating Albus at the end of fifth year, she learned everything.

So we ran to Albus' dorm, fortunately no one was there yet, and grabbed the Map from under his pillow and headed downstairs.

Where I ran straight in to Sam Nathanson.

"Hey Rose," he said. He was another person I had been avoiding since Halloween. Which was difficult since he was Head Boy and we had to patrol together. We started splitting up the castle because I said it would be quicker when I actually just didn't want to be near him.

"Um, hi Sam," I said, trying to get around him and over to where Chloe stood by the portrait hole.

"Wait, Rose," he said, grabbing my arm. "Are you okay? You've been acting weird since Halloween."

"I'm fine," I lied. "I just really need to go right now."

"Oh, okay, bye," he said, but I was gone before the words were out of his mouth.

"Have you found him?" I asked as Chloe examined the map.

"Not yet," she said. "Wait! There he is. He just got into the castle."

"We looked at each other and ran down the stairs to the entry hall. I heard Chloe say, "Mischief Managed" and put the Map into her pocket. We both started looking for the tall platinum blonde. Who I couldn't find until I ran into his chest.

He looked down at me standing in front of him and said, "Watch it, Weasley."

I heard his friends laugh and realized that because there were other people around, he wasn't going to act like Halloween happened. I realized that if I want to get him alone, I would have to play along.

"Malfoy," I said. "I've been looking for you."

He broke his character when I said that, revealing the look of shock in his eyes. He regained his composure quickly. "And why the bloody hell would you be looking for me?"

"Because you prat," I said, my harsh tone matching his. "You're one of the top suspects for putting the dungbombs in the Ravenclaw tower." this was a lie because I knew for a fact it was Louis but I wasn't going to tell Scorpius that. "So come with me."

"Whatever," Malfoy said and started following me. I led him through the crowd of people who had just returned from Hogsmeade with bags from Zonkos and my Uncle George's joke shop and Honeydukes. I led him to the Astronomy tower, the one place I knew we could have privacy.

"So since you took me all the way up here," he said. I'm assuming that you don't think I put the dungbombs off."

"Yeah, I need to talk to you about something," I said, pulling off the mask of anger an annoyance I had before.

"Oh, so whenever I want to talk," he said. So he wasn't wearing a mask of anger. He was pissed. At me. "You always would put your head down and walk away. But now that you want to talk, you expect me to just sit here and listen? Not fucking likely." He turned and walked toward the door.

"Scorpius-"

"Don't fucking try, Weasley," He said, stopping to look back at me. "Nothing you say will make me want to talk to you." He turned back around and started walking toward the door again.

I closed my eyes and summoned all my courage. 'I'm pregnant," I said in a loud voice, opening my eyes.

His entire body froze. All his muscles tightened and his jaw was clenched. He didn't turn when he said, "What?" His voice wasn't how it normally was, loud and carefree. Now it was barely audible.

"I'm pregnant," I said.

Scorpius tuned around slowly. "And I'm the father?"

I was insulted he even had to ask. For the first time since I found out I was having a baby, _his_ baby, I didn't feel numb. I was angry.

"Of course you're the father!" I yelled at him, releasing the tears I didn't know I was holding in. "What do you think I am? Some whore who goes around sleeping with whatever moves? You are the only person I've had sex with! So yes, Malfoy, you are the father!"

Now it was Scorpius who was looking at the ground. "That was stupid to ask."

"Yeah," I said, trying to wipe away my tears. "It was."

Scorpius walked until he was right in front of me. He lifted my head so I was looking at him. "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know," I said. "Scorpius?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm scared."

He wiped away new tears from my face. "Me too."

We were quiet for a few seconds until he said, "Does anyone else know?"

"Only Chloe," I said. "And she's going to stand by me."

"Why would she have to do that?"

"So that I'm not alone."

Scorpius looked shocked and pulled me into a hug. "You're not alone, Rose," he said into my hair "We're in this together."

"We're really having a baby?" I asked him. He squeezed me tighter.

"Yeah," he said. "We're really having a baby."

* * *

"We're going to have to tell our parents soon," Scorpius said, ruining the silence of the Astronomy tower as we looked out onto the grounds.

"I know," I said. "And I'll have to tell the rest of my family."

"I'm going to be so dead," Scorpius muttered. I gave him a questioning look. "Rose, your family is made up of mostly males. Extremely overprotective males. Who will kill me for getting you pregnant."

I cringed a little when I realized it was true. My crazy family was going to kill both of us. "Mum will stop them from doing anything. Besides it's not like this is your fault." I put a hand on my stomach. "It's no ones fault."

We stood in silence until I said, "I think we should tell our families at the same time."

"I think that is a crazy idea," Scorpius said. "With your entire family in one room, I'm sure to be dead."

"I don't mean the entire Wotter family," I said. "Just my parents, Hugo, your parents and us." He was still looking out at the grounds, where a fresh blanket of snow laid. "I really think that is the best way to go about this. Just get telling them over with."

Scorpius sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Okay," he said. "We should talk to McGonagall tonight to see when we can do it."

I put my hand over his and squeezed it. "Thank you."

"We should probably head down to dinner," Scorpius said.

I turned and started walking towards the door when Scorpius spoke.

"Have you thought about if you're going to keep it? Or are you thinking of putting up for adoption?" He was looking down with his hands in his pockets, kicking the ground.

"I honestly haven't thought of it," I said. "I'm not even sure what I want to do."

"Oh," he said, still kicking the ground.

"It would have to be something we decide," I said and he looked at me. "Because it's our baby, not just mine. We would have to make that decision. Together."

He smiled a small closed mouth smile, barely visible. It was almost as if he thought I was going to decide on my own. "We probably shouldn't tell people until we tell our parents. Even after we might want to wait a while."

I nodded in agreement. "Chloe won't tell anyone, not even Al. She'll leave it up to us to tell."

"Okay," he said. "We should probably meet at eight so we could talk to McGonagall."

"Alright," I said, heading towards the door. "I'll see you then."

I didn't hear his footsteps behind me as I walked away.

* * *

A/N: HI! New chapter! I hope all of you are enjoying the story!

The next chapter will be from Scorpius' point of view. I have the next few chapters written and know exactly where I want to go with ths story.

Please review! I want your honest opinion on this story! I love reviews. They give me more of a drive to write.

Love you all.


	3. This is Too Much

**Scorpius Malfoy**

I watched Rose Weasley walk away from me, still not believing she was having my baby.

Holy fuck. I was going to be a father.

To Rose Weasley's baby.

Ho. Ly. Fuck.

I never thought I was going to have a kid at 17 and especially not with _Rose Fucking Weasley_.

This is too much.

"Interesting conversation you had Malfoy," I heard a voice say from behind me. My entire body clenched as I turned around and saw Sam Nathanson. "Rose is having your baby? Never thought that would happen."

That makes two of us.

Sam Nathanson was an annoying prick. He had a not-so-secret obsession with Rose. Which I didn't like because Rose was mine. Yeah, I liked her. What's it to you? Besides she's having _my_baby not his. So she was pretty much off the market, especially if I had anything to say about it.

At the Halloween party, Nathanson decided to be a huge creep and flirt with Rose, even tough anyone with eyes could see she wasn't into it. She looked how she did during Divination in third year before she did what her mum did and walked out. (Yeah, I've liked her that long, now shut up before I hurt you). It was the right thing to save her from him. It was also the proper thing to walk her back to her room. I had no intention of sleeping with her. That was all her doing.

Not that I objected.

"Nathanson, your obsession with her has taken new levels if you're following her around and listening to her conversations," I said.

I started to walk away from the balcony when Nathanson said, "I wonder how The Prophet would like this. It's not every day that the daughter of two saviors of the Wizardry World is impregnated by the son of Death Eater scum."

Before I even knew what I was doing, I had picked up Nathanson up by his collar and pushed him up against the wall. I had a temper on me and small things set it of. I wasn't pissed because he had called my family scum. I was used to those comments. It was his threat to tell the Prophet about Rose. If the Prophet found out before she was able to tell her parents or even her family, she would be destroyed. And I hated seeing Rose cry.

Even though she had been doing it around me a lot lately.

"Listen up, Nathanson," I said as I held him about five inches off the ground. He was above my eye level but he still couldn't have been taller than 5' 8" at most. Shrimp. No wonder Rose didn't like him. "You aren't going to say anything to the Daily Prophet or anyone. Because if you do, I will personally kick your ass. Rose will be torn apart and then I will make your life a living hell."

"Well someone certainly cares for their baby mama more than they let on," he said smirking a stupid and pathetic smirk. "Dose someone fancy Rose Weasley?"

I pushed him against the wall even harder. "It's none of your fucking business if I fancy her," I said. "Just know that if anything ends up in the paper or word gets out, not only will I hunt you down, but your small chance with Rose will be shattered. Got it?"

"As Head boy I could report you for this," he said, as if this somehow mattered to me.

"But I know you won't," I said back. "You are too afraid of me. Because you know these aren't just empty works. Besides how will you explain following Rose and I around and eavesdropping on our conversation?" I could tell by the look in his eyes that he knew I was right. "That's what I fucking thought. Stay the hell away from Rose and remember, I'm the son of Death Eater scum. You don't really want me as an enemy do you?" I let him down from the wall and he fell onto his arse. "Nice talk, we should do it again sometime." And then I flashed the Malfoy smirk and walked out the door.

* * *

When I walked into the Great Hall, I headed straight towards the Slytherin table. I sat down next to Alex Zambini, my best mate.

"Alex," I said.

"Scorpius, my man," Alex said. "Where have you been? You disappeared with the lovely Rose Weasley and never returned." He wiggled his eyebrows. "Something happen that I need to know about?"

"You disappeared with Rose Weasley?! shrieked the voice of Vanessa Bauer, who sat across from us.

"Yeah but nothing like that," I lied easily. If there was anyone that didn't need to know about Rose's pregnancy it was Vanessa. She'd hunt Rose down. "She thought I might have set off the Dungbombs in the Ravenclaw tower. I told her it was probably one of her idiot cousins who did it." I put some food on my plate. "And that was that."

"But then where have you been?" Vanessa asked.

"That, Vanessa dear, is none of your business," I said to her. "We're not dating so I don't have to account every minute of my day with you."

Vanessa flinched at my low blow. Her crush on me was about as secret as Nathanson's obsession with Rose. I think I've never given her a reason to believe I felt the same.

Okay so maybe I hooked up with her a few times at the beginning of the year, but she was throwing herself at me. How could I refuse?

I looked over at the Gryffindor table where Rose was sitting with Albus, Louis, Chloe, Audrey and Nathanson. He was sitting diagonally from rose, not talking to anyone. Rose was talking with Albus and Louis, while Audrey and Chloe talked to themselves.

I felt someone staring at me and turned to see Alex looking at me. Vanessa had disappeared.

"Where'd Vanessa go?" I asked.

"Ran off," he said.

We sat there in silence for a few seconds and I let my gaze drift back to Rose.

"So you sure there's nothing going on there?" Alex asked, nodding at Rose. "You've been acting weird since Halloween. So, want to fill me in?"

I looked down at my plate, torn between telling him and not. I wanted to tell him, he was my best mate, but I couldn't break my promise to Rose.

"Mate, I'm going to take your silence as meaning you can't tell me because you promised or something like that," he said. "And Merlin knows you have the loyalty of a Hufflepuff."

"I'll take that as a compliment, Zambini," I replied.

* * *

At quarter to eight, I made my way to Mcgonagall's office from the Dungeons. When I turned the corner, I saw Rose, sitting on the ground, running her hands over her stomach. Her shoulders were shaking and I heard her taking deep breaths.

She was crying.

I slowly walked towards her and she didn't notice me until I sat down next to her.

"I can't do this Scorpius," she whispered between sobs. "I can't have a baby, I'm only 17. I can't raise a child. I haven't even known for a full day and I am so freaked out. I can't be a mother."

"We can put it up for adoption. We don't have to keep it," I said putting my arm around her. But I was lying to her. I didn't want to put the baby up for adoption. That's my son or daughter she's having, I don't want someone else to have them. "We don't have to decide right now though."

Rose nodded and wiped the remaining tears away. Merlin, I hated seeing her cry. "You're right. We still have to tell our parents."

"Yeah," I said. I was terrified of telling our parents. Well, her parents. Okay, her dad. Ron Weasley had a temper on him and I didn't want to be on the receiving end of it.

I stood up after Rose and she intertwined our fingers together. I was glad she felt comfortable enough to do that with me.

Then gain, we have had sex, so handholding was nothing.

Rose said the password to the gargoyle, which moved as a revolving staircase appeared. She pulled me onto the stairs and they brought us up to the door.

Rose knocked three times and entered when McGonagall said to. I squeezed her hand as we entered.

"Ms. Weasley, Mr. Malfoy. This is an," her eyes traveled down to our intertwined hands. "Unexpected visit."

I may have been imagining things but I could have sworn she smiled when she saw our hands.

"Have a seat," she said, gesturing to the two chairs in front of her desk. I had expected that rose would let go of my hand when we sat but she didn't. If anything she held on tighter.

I hid my smile rather well.

"So what brings you two here today?" McGonagall asked.

Rose and I hadn't come up with a plan for how we were going to do this. Rose was biting her lip and looking up at the ceiling, as if she were trying not to cry.

"Well," I said, deciding to take over. "Rose is...Rose is pregnant." I tried to keep my voice steady. I needed to be the strong and in control one for her. "And I'm the father."

"Well I expected you two to get involved but I never expected this," McGonagall said, more to herself then to us. "Your fathers will be thrilled to here this. Well," she said finally addressing us. "What shall we do about this?"

"We were hoping you could help us tell them as soon as possible," Rose said. "We want to tell our families together. Maybe you could write them and have them meet us at my house? And floo us and Hugo over?"

"Preferably not at the same time," I added. Hugo would probably kill me just for flooing to his house.

"Okay," McGonagall said. "I will send each of your families a letter saying to expect you to be flooing to the Weasley's house at 11 o'clock. I will send for Hugo then and he will floo over after."

"That sounds great, Professor," Rose said.

"Ms. Weasley how long have you known you're pregnant?"

"I just found out today," Rose responded.

"Alright. I shall discuss with your mother plans for you to see a Healer."

"Thank you Professor," Rose said.

"Yes, thank you," I said.

Once Rose and I were back in the corridor, Rose said, "We're telling them tomorrow."

"Yeah," I said nodding. "We are."

She took a deep breath and said, "Well, goodnight Scorpius." She let go of my hand and started walking away. I ran to catch up to her.

"Let me walk you to your common room," I said, attempting to grab her hand.

"Yes, because that ended so well last time," she said with a small smile.

"I thought it did," I said cheekily. Rose rolled her eyes.

"Whatever you say Scorpius." She started to walk away, only to turn back around and hug me. I put my arms around her tiny frame and pulled her as close to me as I could. "Goodnight Scorpius," she said into my chest.

I kissed the top of her head. "Goodnight Rose," I said into her hair. I let her go and put my hand on her stomach. "Night little baby."

Rose put her hand on mine and said, "Goodnight from your mum and dad."

She looked up and smiled at me. I had the urge to kiss her, but she turned around and walked away. "I know you're checking out my arse, Malfoy."

"Nothing I haven't seen before," I said as I pushed down my desire to run up to her and push her up against a wall and snog her brains out.

I heard her laugh and knew she rolled her eyes. I watched her leave until she turned the corner. Then I spun around and saw Alex heading toward me. Shit.

"How much did you hear?" I asked.

"Enough," Alex responded. "Good to know why you're acting oddly. When did you find out?"

"Today," I said. I'm glad he didn't say it out loud. It was one thing when Rose and I said it, another when someone else did. It made it more real.

"Is that why she came to get you?" I nodded. "Were you with her the whole time?" I nodded again. "Are you going to tell your parents?"

"Tomorrow," I said as we started walking toward the dungeons.

"Damn," he said. "It was nice knowing you."

We walked in silence until he said, "So was she good?"

"Alex, my man," I said. "That's for me to know and you to never find out."

* * *

**Rose Weasley**

Leaving Scorpius, I couldn't help but have a smile on my face. He was funny. He was also very willing to comfort me. Even though I hadn't known him long, I felt very comfortable around him.

I felt like, maybe we could get through the pregnancy together.

"Rosie!" Audrey said from the couch when I entered the common room. "Where have you been?"

"I was in McGonagall's office," I said and I saw Chloe look up at me.

"Is everything okay?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah everything's great," I said. "She's allowing me to go into Hogsmeade and get some potion for my stomach." Chloe and I decided that would be our code for when I was going to tell my parents.

"Isn't that a little soon?" Chloe said. "I mean it only got really bad today."

"Well I'd rather go sooner rather than later," I said back. Fortunately no one was picking up that this conversation had a double meaning. Al and Louis were playing Wizard Chess and Audrey was flirting with a sixth year. "If I wait longer then it will just end worse then it already will."

"I suppose you're right," Chloe said.

"So Audrey," I said as she finished talking to the sixth year. "How was your Hogsmeade date with that Ravenclaw?"

"Boring," she said. "He took me to a bookstore, I should have known that the date would've bee a bust. I wish I had gone with that Hufflepuff, I might have actually gotten somewhere."

"Like a room at the Three Broomsticks?" Louis said. Audrey threw a pillow at his head. Audrey had to gotten a room at the Three Broomsticks many times before.

"With a Puff? Now way," she responded. "Even the Claws are better in bed then they are."

"But no one is better than a Gryffindor, right Chloe?" Albus said as he sat next to her.

"Ew!" I screamed, covering my ears with my hands. "Cousin in the room Al!"

"Why is Rose freaking out?" Lily asked as she sat on the arm of Louis' chair.

"Because Al was talking about having sex with Chloe," Louis said.

Lily shuddered and said, "Ew."

"Sorry Albus, but Gryffindors aren't the best in bed," Audrey said.

"I take offence to that Aud," Louis said. Between our fourth and fifth year they did it just so they could get the whole virginity thing out of the way. It was really awkward between them after too.

"Sorry Lou," Audrey said.

"Okay so then who is the best in bed Audrey?" Lily asked.

"Slytherins," Audrey said simply. I tried to ignore the fact that Lily and Chloe were staring at me, as if asking for conformation.

I looked everywhere but them.

"Are you kidding me?!" Albus yelled.

"Who from Slytherin have you fucked Aud?!" Louis asked in shock. "Was it Zambini? Or Malfoy?"

If she slept with Scorpius my life will have become so much more awkward.

"Ew, Merlin no!" Audrey said. "Zambini is a manwhore and Malfoy is not my type. I haven't slept with anyone in our year from Slytherin! The year above us though...damn is all I have to say."

"Audrey, I love you and all but I'm so glad we're not related," Louis said. "I would have to kick way too many guys arses."

"And that would've made the summer between fourth and fifth year way more awkward," Al said.

"As I was saying," Louis said, ignoring Al. "I'm glad I have Lily and Rose as cousins because they won't sleep around. Well, at lease Rose won't." Lily smacked Louis on the head for insinuating she was a slag. "I'm sorry Lily! But you know it's true! Rose s going to lose her virginity to some amazing guy who she's married to after twenty years of dating. I'm pretty sure you don't want me going into you're sexual history with your brother in the room. You know Rose is the most virginal person on the planet."

Oh Louis. Sadly, I am nothing like that.

"Well on that note, I'm going to go to bed," I said and got up and went up to my dorm. I pulled my pj's on and got into bed.

I put my hand on my stomach as Scorpius had. When He did it, it was the first time it seemed like this could be a good thing.

"Goodnight baby," I whispered into the dark. "Mummy loves you."

* * *

The next morning the odd calm that Scorpius had set in me last night was gone. I was terrified.

I put on a pair of jeans and my Gryffindor jumper, unsure of what to wear. There should be a handbook on this. "What to Wear When You Are Telling Your Parents You're Pregnant" would have to be a chapter.

Chloe and I went down for lunch at 10 since I was leaving at 11.

"You sure you're ready to do this?" Chloe asked me.

"It's not like I have a choice," I responded as I put jam on my eggs. "My dad is going to flip either way but Mum will calm him down better if I tell them sooner."

"True," she said. "Do you think that you might be getting more sick because of what you're eating?" She was looking down at my plate. "Because that's disgusting."

"Before, I might have agreed with you," I said. "But now, it is strangely good."

"Crazy pregnant person," she mumbled. "Have you decided when you're going to tell the rest of your family and Audrey?"

I shook my head. "I just found out yesterday and I'm just telling my parents today. I think after I tell them I might just wait. I'm barely settled with the news yet and I'm sure Scorpius feels the same."

"Speaking of, your baby daddy just left," Chloe said and I saw Scorpius heading towards the doors.

I got up from the bench and said goodbye to Chloe and then ran to catch up with Scorpius.

"Hey," I said once I reached him. "Ready for today?"

He shrugged. "As ready as I will ever be, I guess." He stopped and looked at me. "I need to tell you something."

"Okay," I said. He grabbed my hand and pulled me into a broom cupboard. He pushed me against a wall and put his hands on the wall on either side of my face. My heart sped up at realizing how close we were. "So..." I said, trying to ignore the fact that students mainly use broom cupboards for... extracurricular activities. "What did you need to tell me?"

"Alex knows," he said. I figured it was Alex Zambini, since that's Scorpius' best friend. "He saw us last night and heard us talking. He saw us say goodnight to..." He put his hand on my stomach like he did before. "To the baby." Scorpius gulped. He was staring at my stomach and I saw a teardrop fall from his eye.

I reached a hand up and whipped it away, like he did for me. "Scorpius?" I asked him. "Please don't cry."

"Sorry," he said. "It's just so much more real. It's hitting me that this is really happening. Merlin I sound like a poof."

"No you don't," I said, taking both his hands in mine. "You are going to be a father and you're only seventeen. It's okay to be upset."

He put his forehead on top of mine. My heart was beating so fast.

"We should probably go to McGonagall's office," he said but he didn't move. Instead he put his hand back on my stomach. "It's weird how in one day, I'm already so attached to something probably no bigger then a toe." He rubbed my stomach. "No matter what happens today, Daddy loves you." He looked up at me. "Ready?"

I nodded and we left the broom cupboard hand in hand.

* * *

A/N: Yay new chapter! Please review i love reading your opinions! So what do you think will happen when they tell their parents? Will Ron be upset? Will it be a nice calm family event? Tell me what you think in the review box!


	4. It's Only the Beginning

**Scorpius Malfoy**

We all sat awkwardly in the living room waiting for Hugo to arrive.

Rose dropped my hand as soon as we came, but I really would've liked to hold it. Although that would probably increase the amount of glares her father was throwing my way.

Mum and Mrs. Weasley were in the kitchen talking about who knows what, while Dad sat on the loveseat and Mr. Weasley sat in an armchair.

Suddenly, there was a burst of green flames from the fire place and Hugo appeared before us.

"Hugo!" Mrs. Weasley said, hugging him and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"What's Malfoy doing here?" Hugo asked his mother, recieving a glare.

"Well Hugo," she started, and you could hear the anger in her voice. "Our guests are here and it would do you well to be polite to them. We couldn't find out why they were here because of your tardiness. Now go sit on the couch next to your sister."

Hugo did as he was told.

Mrs. Weasley was fucking awesome.

Hugo glared at me and I noticed what a big guy he was. We were about the same height, but since he was a beater, he was more broad and was easily broader than I was.

He probably could kill me if he wanted to.

Not that I was worried.

Or scared.

Shut up.

"Okay, Rosie, what's up?" Mrs. Weasley said as she sat on the arm of her husband's chair.

I looked at Rose and saw her playing with the bottom of her sweater. Rose was looking down at the ground and I could tell that she was nervous. She was going back to the Rose I found crying in the hall yesterday. The one that was scared and believed she couldn't do this. And even though I knew I would get many glares from her dad and brother, I grabbed her hand to stop her from fiddling with her sweater and intertwined our fingers. She looked up at me and I squeezed her hand. Over her head I saw Hugo giving me a death glare. If this is what I was got for holding her hand, I could only imagine what he would do when he finds out why he's here.

Rose squeezed my hand even tighter as she said, "Well, Mum, Dad, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy..." Holy crap she hasda grip. I feeltlike my fingers aweregoing to fall off. "I'm...I'm pregnant."

Silence.

"And Scorpius is the father."

Awkward pause.

I expected the fact that I was the father would get her Dad going. But he sat there looking at the ground.

I looked over at my parents and saw them looking shocked too.

It was completely silent.

Until Hugo decided to attack me.

"I'm going to kill you!" he yelled as he lunged across Rose. He managed to grab my shirt, but Mrs. Weasley cast a protection charm between us.

"Hugo Weasley!" Mrs. Wealsey yelled. I pulled Rose up so that we were standing on one side of the charm and this time I was squeezing her hand to death.

"Mum, you heard her!" Hugo yelled. "She's pregnant because of him! It's my brotherly duty to kill him!"

"It's not his fault!" Rose yelled at her brother. "It's no ones' fault ,but if you're going to blame someone then blame me!"

"You're just going to stand there and let my sister blame herself for this?" Hugo said, advancing on me. "You worthless piece of Death Eater-"

"HUGO ARTHUR WEASLEY!" Mrs. Weasley yelled. "GO UPSTAIRS RIGHT NOW AND STAY IN YOUR ROOM UNTIL I SAY YOU ARE ALLOWED OUT!"

Hugo glared at me before he stomped up to his room.

Mrs. Weasley turned to my father. "Draco, I am so sorry. Hugo never talks like that, I have no idea what got into him. I'm so sorry-"

"Hermione, don't worry about it," Dad said. "There's a reason he said it. No matter how much we would like, to we can't change the past." He was gripping his left arm where his Dark Mark was, until Mum took his hand away and held in her own. She put the other one behind his head and kissed his cheek.

"That's not the man Draco is anymore," Mum said. "I know the man I married is nothing like the boy who did those things. I love him, every part of him, no matter what other people say about him."

"Your parents are really cute," Rose whispered to me.

"He's made mistakes just like everybody else in this room," she said. "But we are not here to talk about our mistakes, we are here to talk about our children's mistake."

Cool Mum, go from being totally awesome to totally not.

"Sit," Mum said.

Rose and I did as we were told.

"How did this happen?" Mum asked.

"Well, I think you know how babies are made," I responded with a smirk on my face.

"Scorpius Hyperion, don't you dare get cheeky with me," she said back at me. This is when I noticed how angry she was.

"Halloween," Rose said, as if she could feel the fury coming off my mother. "On Halloween, there's an annual party and I went. I ran into Scorpius on my way to the common room and he offered to walk me back. I kissed him and brought him up to my room. I'm pretty sure the rest is self explanatory."

There was a moment of silence until Mrs. Wealsely said, "Well, It appears that all we can do is move forward from here. We'll need to book Rose an appointment at St. Mun-"

"Daddy," Rose whispered, interrupting her mother. "Daddy, please say something."

All of us looked over at Mr. Weasley who was the only one who hadn't said anything. He was still doing exactly what he did when he found out: staring at the floor.

"I just can't believe it Rosie," he said. "I just can't believe you did something so stupid. I just...I never though this would happen."

"I know Daddy, I didn't mean to. It just sort of happened," Rose said, looking down at the ground.

"Rose, lots of things 'just sort of happen' but you need to be careful," he said, standing up and raising his voice. "You can't go around being careless! Rose you are such a smart girl! How could you make such a dumb mistake?!"

"Daddy, I'm sorry," Rose said, still looking down at the ground and crying. Shit. She was crying. And I was getting pissed.

"Sorry won't cut it this time ,Rose!" He yelled. I figured Mrs. Weasley would jump in ,but I saw her looking at him in shock herself. This needed to stop. "It happened, you can't undo it-"

"Stop yelling at her!" I yelled as I dropped Rose's hand and stood up. "She's already freaked out enough! She doesn't need you yelling at her about how she can't change it! She knows! I know she knows because I had to be there for her and comfort her more than I have ever had to comfort someone before!"

"Don't you tell me what to do, Malfoy!" He yelled. "My daughter wouldn't even be in this mess if it weren't for you! Do you even know how to raise a child? Have you discussed anything about adoption or any other options? You two are 17 and both still in school! You don't understand children at all and there is no way you could raise one! You are still children yourselves! Most teen fathers end up leaving their child with the mother for someone else, which is what I'm guessing you would do!"

"I would never leave Rose or my child!" I yelled back. "Rose and I still haven't decided if we are going to keep the baby or if we are going to give it up for adoption! I know that this is partly my fault and I will always take responsibility for it! Yes, we're young but I will take care of Rose during her pregnancy and after, whether or not we keep the baby!"

"Ronald Weasley, don't you dare say another word," Mrs. Weasley's calm but stern voice broke us out of our little world.

I looked over to the couch where Rose sat with her face in her hands, her entire body shaking. I rushed over to her and put my arm around her.

"No," she said, pulling away. "No, just leave me alone." She got up and ran up the stairs.

I got off the couch and went into the kitchen, making sure to avoid eye contact with anyone. I was about to lose it. I raked my hands ithrough my hair, trying not to fall apart. I had tried to be strong for Rose and not freak out about the fact that I was going to be a father. Holy shit. I was going to be a father.

"Scorpius?" I heard from behind me, I turned and saw Mum, standing in the doorway. She looked at me and instantly said, "Oh, honey." She rushed over and brought me into a hug, pulling my head down on her shoulder.

That's when I lost it. I broke down, crying in my Mum's arms like a little boy.

"I'm so sorry, Mum," I cried into her shoulder. "I'm so sorry."

"I know, honey," she said, rubbing my back. "It'll be okay sweetie, it'll be okay."

* * *

**Rose Weasley**

"Rose?" Mum said, peaking in my door at me lying on my bed holding my teddy bear. "Can I come in?"

"I suppose," I said. Mum came in and sat down next to me. "Will Daddy ever forgive me?"

"Honey, of course," Mum said, stroking my hair. "He's just in shock right now. We all are."

"Yes, but you aren't ignoring me," I said as I pulled my teddy closer to me.

"Everyone deals with shock differently," Mum said. "Your father has always been the type to blow up and ignore people when he's upset." She wiped a tear from my cheek. "He loves you, Rosie. He always will no matter what. You're his little girl."

"But I'm not a little girl anymore, Mum," I said. I hadn't cried in front of Mum in years and now I was. Maybe I was still a little girl.

"I know," she said. "And he does too. He just can't believe it happened. He never thought something like this would even be possible."

"If it makes him feel any better I didn't think I'd be in this situation either," I said.

"That does make me feel better," I heard Dad say from my bedroom door. I sat up and wiped my tears away.

"I'll leave you two alone to talk," she said. She got off of my bed and walked past Dad, giving him a kiss on the cheek as she went.

Dad and I were silent. I had never gotten into an argument with him, much less gotten him completely angry at me. So now, both of us not sure of what to say, was a first for us.

"Daddy," I managed to get out. "Daddy, I'm so sorry." The tears I was trying to hold back came out. Soon I was sobbing and Dad's arms were around me, pulling me into a hug, just like when I was little.

"Rosie," he said once I calmed down. "There's nothing to be sorry about. You're my daughter. No matter what I will always be there for you. Even though this is something I didn't think would ever happen, you are still my child. Nothing you or Hugo do could ever make me not want protect you or love you. It's my job as a father to fix you when you fall apart."

I wiped some tears out of my eyes. "But Daddy this is something that can't be fixed easily. It's not a broken lamp or a scrape on the knee. I'm pregnant. And I have no idea how to do this."

"I'll help you through it and so will your Mum. But no one will help you more than Scorpius. He wants to protect you and be there for you. He cares about you Rosie. That's why he stood up to me when he saw you crying. I could tell it hurt him to see you like that." Dad sighed. "He's nothing like his father I'll give him that much."

"What do you mean it hurt him to see me cry? How could you tell?"

"Because he looked at you the way I looked at your mother when she would be upset at school," Dad said. "She'd always would pretend that some of them didn't hurt but a few really did." Dad looked at my bed and frowned. "Unfortunately, most of the time she was really upset it was because of dumb things I did."

"Like at the Yule Ball?" I asked. I knew my parents story better than I knew most other things. I loved hearing about it when I was little, because it was was like a fairy tale in my eyes. I knew my dad realized he had feelings for my mum at the Yule Ball when he got jealous because she was Victor Krum's date. He accused her of "fraternizing with the enemy" and they got into this huge fight, with mum saying that if he wanted to ask her then he should have before she was already going with someone else. It was one of their biggest fights and Mum left in tears.

"Especially at the Yule Ball," he said. "I wanted to kill myself for making her cry. I felt that way about anyone who made her cry." He ran a hand through his red hair, the same color as mine, and sighed. "I know Scorpius feels the same way. Even though the Malfoy's aren't my favorite family." Boy was that the understatement of the century. "If Scorpius does that for you, then we'll get through this."

"Promise?" I asked him. I felt silly, like I was five and if Dad promised it would be okay, then it would be.

Dad pulled me into a hug. "Promise."

And strangely, that did make me feel better.

* * *

Dad and I walked downstairs to where everyone else was waiting. Instantly, I was able to spot Scorpius sitting between his parents. His eyes were red, as if he had been crying and his mom had her arm on his back, soothingly rubbing it back and forth. I felt the need to run over to him and hug him and never let go; to be there for him as he was for me. In the past day he was my rock, he was the strong one while I was the one who couldn't handle it.

When he saw me enter, he stood up and walked across the room toward me and I met him in the middle, where I put my arms around his waist. I squeezed him tight, and he returned the action, pulling me as close to him as possible. I forgot that there were other people in the room until Hugo cleared his throat awkwardly.

Scorpius and I let go of each other, but I quickly grabbed his hand and squeezed it. I didn't want to let him go.

"Alright kids," Mum said. "I think we've taken up enough of your Sunday. We'll see you at Christmas, Rose and Hugo."

"I want Scorpius there," I said, surprising myself and everyone else in the room. "The family will probably know by then and if they don't then I'll have to tell them and I just...I want Scorpius there."

Everyone was looking at me in shock, especially Scorpius. I squeezed his hand tighter to assure him that I wanted there. Dad said we were going to get through this. And I wanted Scorpius by my side for as much of that as possible. (Repetitive; "...that I wanted him there." could be cut and it would be fine.)

Mum composed herself first. "Well, I don't see a problem with that," she said. "As long as his parents agree, of course."

We all looked at Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy,who seemed to be considering this.

"That sounds fine," Mrs. Malfoy said. "If that is what Scorpius wants to do, then we can do it. We were just going to Paris anyway." (Mona's def a slytherin)

Scorpius looked down at me for confirmation that I wanted him there. I stared back at him with a pleading look, because the idea of not having him there for either telling my entire family or having them all walk awkwardly around me, was horrible. I wanted him to be there.

Scorpius looked back at his parents. "I'll stay with them for Christmas."

"Good," Mr. Malfoy said. "Your mother and I could use a romatic vacation."

"Alright everyone," Dad said. "We should send the kids back to school."

We said our goodbyes and soon were preparing to travel through the Floo network back to Hogwarts. Hugo went first and then Scorpius and I. We landed in McGonagall's office, but she was no where in site.

"Where's McGonagall?" Scorpius asked Hugo, who was standing in the middle of the office.

Hugo held up a note. "Says shes left or a meeting and that we should show ourselves out."

"Oh," Scorpius said.

Hugo played with the note. "So are you two going to tell anyone else?"

I looked up at Scorpius and saw him shaking his head. "We both just found out. I'm not going to say anything until Rose wants to, but I'd rather wait for now."

Hugo nodded. "Makes sense." He placed the note on McGonagall's desk and started playing with some knickknacks. He was debating something. He only ever messes with things when he's arguing with himself.

"What are you debating?" I asked him. He looked up at me and was about to speak before I interrupted him. "And don't say nothing. You and I both know that's a lie."

"Rose it's creepy how you do that," Hugo said. He sighed and turned to face Scorpius and I. "I'm trying to decided how I feel about Malfoy. We were raised to hate him. But I heard how he stood up to Dad. No one would do that unless they really cared about you, Rosie."

I felt Scorpius tense up, as if Hugo revealed a big secret. Was it possible for Scorpius to care about me as much as Dad and Hugo seemed to think?

"So, I have to like him for caring that much about you. But either way," Hugo said, looking at Scorpius. "If you ever hurt my sister or abandon her or your child, I will personally hunt you down."

"Hugo isn't that a little drama-" I started but Scorpius interrupted me.

"No, he has a right to say it," he said squeezing my hand. "You're his sister, so he's protective. Like I told your father, I will not abandon Rose. If I do, then please do kill me, maim me, do whatever you want to me. Because I could not live with myself if I did that. Yes, I may sound like a poof, but it's true."

Hugo nodded. "You're not bad Malfoy. I'm gonna leave you two alone to talk about..." His gaze dropped down to my stomach. "To talk about my niece or nephew."

Once he was out of the room, I breathed a giant sigh of relief. "It's over. We did it."

Scorpius faced me with a smile on his face. "Yeah, we did," he said, taking both my hands in his. "But this is far from over."

"I guess you're right," I said.

"In fact," Scorpius said. "It's only the beginning."

I pulled my hands out of his hand so I could put them around his neck and hug him. Hug this boy who I barely knew but gave me butterflies and who I was starting to care about a lot. I didn't know why but he had been there for me when I needed him most and I got the feeling he would continue to be there. And I liked knowing that.

I pulled my head off of his chest to let go of him when I saw him looking down at me. So I stared back at him. For a few moments, we just stared at each other. But then he leaned in.

He kissed me.

I knew this kiss wasn't like the ones we shared on Halloween. It was real, there were actually feelings behind it. Even though we had gone much farther than kissing, I knew that this was our first kiss.

And it was only the beginning.

* * *

A/N: Yaay! New Chapter! I'm sorry I took so long on this but real life was taking over. I wanted to post a new chapter of Madness before I did this but I gave up and decided to upload it!

So how was it? Did you like it? Hate it? Now that the parents know what do you think will happen?

Review! I love you all!

xoxo


	5. And So The Bomb Exploads

Over the course of the next week, Scorpius and I were noticeably kinder towards each other. During the day, we tried not to be overly friendly, for we knew that would arouse suspicions. However, any decency towards each other was more than usual and my friends definitely noticed. I was asked multiple times what was going on and I told them McGonagall was making us be on friendly terms. They didn't know what went on while I patrolled though.

Scorpius would meet me by the Room of Requirement every night so that he could join me on my rounds. I had managed to convince Sam to let us split up patrolling the castle, him taking the lower half, me taking the top, although he always tried to convince me to just patrol together.

But I couldn't patrol with Sam. I wouldn't get to see Scorpius.

I loved my nights with Scorpius. We didn't do anything, he just helped me patrol, but I enjoyed being with him and not pretending that there was nothing happening between us. We were totally different than how we were during the day. Instead of giving each other small smiles and nods, we held hands and flirted. We didn't hide our feelings, we made them known to each other.

We acted like a couple.

We would walk through the castle, either holding hands or with his arm around me, talking about anything and everything, just enjoying each other's company. We didn't really talk about the baby, which I was glad about, but it did come up sometimes. Mainly just when we were going to tell people, but we never remained on the subject for long. Our nights together were focused on us, not the impending explosion of when our friends and my family found out.

And I was okay with that. Getting to know Scorpius was probably the most fun I've had in a while.

He was funny, really funny, I laughed at nearly everything he said. He was so sarcastic that he rivaled James and we would often have full sarcastic conversations. He was a lot smarter than people, myself included, gave him credit for. He admitted to being a huge dork, despite the cool demeanor he put on at school.

I liked him.

I really, really liked him.

"So what's going on with you and Malfoy?" Sam asked me, one night after patrolling. I found him as I was walking back to the Common Room and really had no choice but to walk with him. It was cold in the castle, it had been a week and a half since Scorpius and I told our parents and November was coming to a close.

"Nothing," I said. I couldn't stop thinking about how Scorpius had kissed me goodnight, something he hadn't done before. "McGonagall just wants us to be on friendlier terms with each other. She caught us arguing outside her office one day and was fed up with it."

"Rose, I know you've been telling everyone that, but no one believes it, especially me," Sam said. "I've seen how he looks at you. And since Hogsmeade, you both have been in a better mood than normal. So what's up?"

"Sam," I said as we reached the portrait hold. "There's nothing going on. We're just keeping up appearances for McGonagall."

Sam eyed me, clearly not believing me, and sighed. "If you say so. Anway, since there's nothing going on with you and Malfoy..."

Oh Merlin, he was going to ask me out. He was ranting about something, probably why I should go out with him. He hadn't tried asking me out since Halloween and I was hoping it would stay that way.

"Sam," I said, interrupting his rant. "I'm sorry but I don't want to go out with you. It has nothing to do with you I'm just..." My thoughts drifted to my pregnancy. "I'm trying to figure out my life right now."

"Rose, I've liked you for seven years and you have never given me a single chance," Sam said, annoyed. "But why not? Why haven't I been good enough for the great Rose Weasley? My parents may not have saved the world, but that doesn't mean I'm not a good guy. I would be great to you. Hell, I'm fifty times the man Malfoy is and for some reason you seem to be picking him over me. It really sucks liking you. Because sometimes I think, 'Hey, she might actually like me', but you never do. You're such a tease."

I was in shock. Sam had never been like this before, I mean, I knew I hurt him by rejecting him but I never thought it was this bad. "Sam, I'm...I'm sorry. But I just don't like you that way."

"Whatever, Rose," Sam said and walked in the Common Room.

I followed Sam into the Common Room and saw Chloe sitting on the couch while Albus's head rested on her lap as he slept. Chloe looked up when we entered and watched Sam huff up the stairs. She looked back at me.

"Did he ask you out again?" she asked.

"Yep," I said, sitting in an armchair, already forgetting Sam's words.

"And you rejected him again?"

"Yep."

Chloe shook her head. "You would think he would learn after seven years."

I sighed. "Yeah, well, have to give him props for trying. He doesn't know that I sort of have a boyfriend." I looked at Al, who was still fast asleep on Chloe's lap. "How shall we wake him up today?"

"Nothing too bad, since he's sleeping on me," Chloe said.

"Ugh, you're no fun," I said, sending her a pouting look. However, Chloe just looked back at me annoyed.

"Yes, well you had too much fun and look where you are now!" Chloe said, her voice rising with each word. I was immediately taken aback and I could tell she was too. "I'm sorry," she said in a small voice, appearing ashamed of what she just said. "That wasn't fair. I shouldn't take my anger out on you."

"It's fine," I said. Even though it was a low blow, I saw she was upset and since she was there for me, I had to be there for her as well. "Sweetie, what's wrong?"

She looked down at Al and it seemed like she was about to cry.

However, before she could say anything, my cousin scrunched his face, which was the sign that he was waking up.

"Is Rosie back yet?" he asked, rubbing his eyes.

Instantly, Chloe wiped any sadness off her face. "Yeah, she just got here," she said, giving me a look. When you're best friends with someone, you can have full conversations with a single glance. Chloe and I were no exception to that rule. The look she gave me was one I rarely received. It was her "Don't Tell Al What We Were Just Talking About" look. Which could only mean two things: either she was upset with something so badly that she couldn't tell him or she was upset over something he did. Either way, it was bad that I received that look.

"Finally," Albus said, sitting up so he wasn't on Chloe's lap anymore. "It was getting late."

"It's barely 12," I said. "You don't need to wait up for me every night, you know."

"Yes I do," Albus said, getting up and motioning for me to get up as well. As soon as I was, he pulled me into a hug. "You're not just a cousin, but you're my favorite cousin. I have to make sure you get back from patrolling the castle safely."

"Don't lie to me Albus," I said, teasingly. "You, James, Hugo, Lou and all the Wotter boys would stay up and wait for all the girls, even Molly." Molly was just like her father, my Uncle Percy, and was a huge stick in the mud. She's a year below us and in Ravenclaw, therefore believing she was better than the rest of us because she's in the "smart house".

Whatever. I'm still top of my class and I'm in the "Arrogant Party House" (Molly's words, not mine).

"Maybe not Molly. Only if she got the giant stick out of her arse," Al said and I giggled. He pulled me tighter and said, "It's my job to protect you. It's all us Wotter boys' job to protect the Wotter girls. If anything happened to you, or you got screwed up by the wrong guy, it's our job to make sure that whoever did that got their arses kicked." Al was quiet for a moment. "I think if any of you got hurt or in a bad situation because of a boy, we'd never be able to forgive ourselves."

Right when he said that, I immediately felt guilty. Al pretty much said the worse possible thing to say. Because here I was, 17 and pregnant, and why? Because of a boy and one careless night. And once Al finds out, he'll blame it on himself because he'll think he didn't protect me.

Al let go of me, kissed my forehead and said, "Night, Rosie Posie." Then he went over to Chloe, gave her a kiss, said their 'I love you's and 'Goodnights', and Albus headed up to his dorm.

Once he was gone, Chloe fell to the couch, put her hands on her face and started taking deep breaths. I immediately put my own guilt to the side and went to sit next to her. Chloe hypterventalating was a bad sign, she only did it when she was trying not to fall apart and she only fell apart when things were really, really bad. I've only ever seen her like this once before and that was when her grandfather died.

"Honey, what's wrong?" I asked. Right when I did, Chloe stopped trying to calm herself and let the tears flow. I pulled her into a tight hug. "Shh, it'll be okay. Whatever it is will be okay."

"But it won't," she said, pulling back. "It won't be." She wiped a few tears from her face and stared down at her hands. She started taking deep breaths, trying to calm herself down. "It won't be okay Rose." She took another deep breath. "Albus and I are falling apart. Merlin, I sound so stupid saying it out loud! There are so many worse situations; this is nothing compared to yours! You are dealing with so much, and you're doing it with such grace, while I'm sitting here sobbing about how my relationship is falling apart. I should be more worried about you, and the baby, and trying to help you and Scorpius as much as I can, but I can't because I'm sobbing over a boy and-"

"Chloe!" I practically yelled. "You don't need to worry about me! You have been there for me so much and, right now, I'm fine. You do not sound dumb trust me. But I need a bit more to go on. What do you mean you and Albus are falling apart? You seemed fine just now."

"I know," Chloe said. "But we've been drifting. I don't even know if he notices it, but something about our relationship is...different. I can't put my finger on what, but we're different. He is all set for the future, it's been practically laid out for him, but I don't even know what I want to do next." She looked at her hands again. "We're growing apart. We each are going in totally different directions. I feel like he's going to leave me behind. We've been fighting so much more and so much worse that I'm pretty sure he'll get so fed up with me that he'll leave. He's Albus Potter, he could have any girl he wants."

"But he wants you," I said. "Chloe, he's so in love with you. And if he were to ever give you up, he'd be the dumbest guy on the planet. And I doubt even he is that dumb."

Chloe gave a small smile at this. "Well I don't know about that," Chloe said, her smile disappearing. "I really love him, Rosie."

"I know that. And if he lets you go, one day he's going to wake up and realize no one ever loved him as much as you do," I said. "But by then, you'll have found a boy who loves you that much and more. And you will love that boy more than you love Albus because you would know that that boy would never hurt you or leave you."

"Merlin, Rose," she said, wiping away the last few tears. "When did you learn so much about relationships?"

I shrugged. "I really have no idea. All better?"

"Yeah," she said. "All better."

We headed up to the dorms and got ready for bed. Once the light was out, Chloe fell asleep straight away. I, on the other hand, was having a bit more trouble sleeping. Though everything with Sam and Chloe filled my head, I pushed them aside and focused on the good thing that happened tonight.

Scorpius.

He kissed me goodnight. Even though it had been a week and a half since the time in McGonagall's office, we hadn't done so, or even gotten close since. I'm not sure why, I had wanted to. I was sure Scorpius had too. So when he kissed me, I was taken by surprise.

We were hugging goodnight, as we did every night, and Scorpius set his lips on mine.

And the butterflies exploded in my stomach.

What can I say?

I like the bloke. The dorky, funny guy he was, not arrogance, rude guy he was during school.

Although him being arrogant was very attractive.

I knew Scorpius liked me too. We had discussed going on a date but the next Hogsmeade wasn't for a while, so we just stuck to our nighttime meetings. Which I was okay with.

I heard a tapping at my window and got out of bed to open it. An owl with a note attached to its leg came in and, when I got the letter off, he immediately took flight. I shut the window and opened the note.

_Rose,_

_In case you couldn't tell, I like you. Next Hogsmeade, want to do me the honor of being my date?_

_-S_

_P.S. I hope it's okay that I kissed you. Couldn't help myself._

_P.P.S. I don't care if you already have a date to Hogsmeade. You're mine._

_P.P.P.S. Especially if your date is with Nathanson._

I smiled down at the note, picturing Scorpius's face as he wrote it. At first, he probably had a big, smirk until he realized I might have a date. Then he became a little more serious and then was furious when he thought it could be Sam. You could actually see it in his writing; he seemed to have pressed the quill hard against the paper toward the end of the note. He really disliked Sam.

I read the note once more. I had a date with Scorpius. A real, actual, date not just being together in secret. The thought gave me butterflies.

And for the first time in a long time, I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

"Rose, come on!" Audrey's voice pulled me out of my dreams and back to reality. I rubbed my eyes.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Eight Twelve. Did you suddenly forget classes start at Nine? You're normally up by now," she said. She had her robes on, her make up done, and hair braided back. "Everyone went down to eat already."

"Alright, alright, I'm up," I said and pulled my robes on. I quickly fixed by hair and grabbed my bag.

"No make up?" Audrey asked, seemingly shocked. She never goes anywhere without make up on, and doesn't take it off until everyone has gone to bed. I have actually forgotten what she looks like without make up.

I shrugged. "I don't need it," I said, heading for the door. And it's true. I'm already pregnant and kinda sorta taken.

We were in the Common Room when Audrey asked, "So what's going on with you lately?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're never around," she said, leaving the Gryffindor Common Room behind us. "You're constantly out and when you aren't, you're sharing secrets with Chloe. We never talk anymore."

"Not too much has been going on," I lied. I felt horrible about lying to Audrey but I wasn't quite ready to tell her the truth. "I've just been busy with school and Head Girl stuff."

"You sure?" she prodded me. "You don't have a secret boyfriend that you aren't telling us about? Al and Louis seem pretty much convinced that's what's going on."

"No secret boyfriend," I lied again. Although I wasn't sure if Scorpius was my boyfriend or not. But he was the father of my child, so that meant something. "Anyway, enough about me. What about you? Any hook ups I need to know about?"

For the rest of the way to the Great Hall, Audrey told me all about her most recent boy toy, a Hufflepuff named Caleb. However, I guess he was just too nice, so she was thinking of cutting him loose.

We entered the Great Hall and headed straight toward the Gryffindor table. We approached Louis, Al and Chloe as they sat in silence.

Which was strange. Normally it's impossible to shut them up.

"Hey guys," I said, sitting next to Louis. He just gave me the death glare. When I looked at Albus for an explanation, I saw that the same look was on his face. I glanced at Chloe and saw that she was on the verge of tears and mouthed, "I'm sorry," to me. This worried me. "What's going on?"

"Is it true?" Albus asked me, his voice low.

He was pissed.

"What are you talking-" I started to say only to get The Daily Prophet shoved in my face.

"Is. It. True?" Albus asked again as I read the headline.

And when I did, my heart stopped.

**Rose Weasley Pregnant with Scorpius Malfoy's baby**

_Rose Weasley, 17, daughter of Wizarding world Saviors Hermione and_

_Ron Weasley, is said to be about 4 weeks pregnant with Scorpius Malfoy's, 17,_

_son of notorious former Death Eater Draco Malfoy, baby. They both attend_

_Hogwarts School-_

"Dammit, Rose!" Louis said, pulling The Prophet out of my face. "Are you having a baby? With Malfoy, of all people?"

I was in shock. I could barely speak. I wanted to answer Al and Lou, to tell them yes, it was true, but I was so scared at how angry they were that I couldn't even form a sentence. "I...I..." I looked over Lou's shoulder and saw Scorpius come in. Instantly I felt tears form.

Al and Lou were going to kill him when he had been the best thing in my life since I found out I was pregnant. And he didn't deserve that.

We made eye contact and he immediately noticed my tears. He seemed to be debating whether to come over here or not, he sent Alex and the rest of his friends to the Slytherin table while he looked at me, trying to ask me if I was alright.

"That fucking bastard," I heard Albus say. I looked at him and saw that he had followed my gaze to Scorpius and was now walking straight toward him. Before I could even blink, Louis was following Al's lead toward Scorpius.

I got out of my seat and followed after them, trying to stop the explosion that I knew was coming.

But I wasn't fast enough.

Louis reached Scorpius first and punched him in the jaw. "That's for fucking my cousin," Louis said, opening and closing his fist.

"And this is for getting her pregnant," Albus said and before Scorpius could realize what was happening, Al tackled him to the ground. The Great Hall suddenly broke out into chaos, everyone trying to crowd around them.

I was right in the middle with them, trying to get Albus off of Scorpius. "Albus, get off him!" I said, letting my tears go free.

Scorpius gained the advantage and threw Al off him, only to be brought back down by Louis. He threw more punches to Scorpius's jaw and chest, while Al tried to recover from the blow Scorpius delivered to his gut.

"Lou!" I yelled over the noise of students. "Stop hurting him! Please!"

However, whether it be because he couldn't hear me or he just didn't care, Louis didn't stop. So instead of being one of those pathetic girls who just stands there crying, I decided to get involved.

I hit Louis on the back several times, yelling, "Get off him!" as I went. Louis turned around ready to take on whoever was behind him but stopped when he realized it was me. "Please get off him," I asked him. The Hall was silent when the fighting stopped.

Louis looked at me and slowly got off him. And once Louis was off, I knelt down beside Scorpius. He had blood on his face, and he was probably going to have a black eye. The tears started coming even more because I knew that it was my fault that he looked this way.

"Are you okay?" I asked him.

He pulled himself into a sitting position, wincing as he went. "I've been better," he said and wiped a tear from my face.

"So it's true?" Louis' voice rang from the silence in the Hall. I grabbed Scorpius' hand and helped him up. Then I stood in front of him, my hands holding his behind my back, and faced my cousins. I looked at the crowd around us and saw Lily, Audrey and Chloe, all watching at the front. "Rose, is it true?"

I squeezed Scorpius's hands as hard as I possibly could when I looked Louis dead in the eye and said, "Yes. It's true."

There was a moment of silence, where both Al and Louis seemed to take it in.

"What the hell, Rose?" Louis yelled and advanced on us.

"No!" I yelled back at him. "You're not going to hurt him!"

"Like hell I'm not!" Louis said, advancing on us again. I looked at Al, to beg him to hold Louis back but saw that Albus was just looking at me in complete disappointment.

Thankfully my brother pushed his way through the crowd and blocked Lou's path, pushing him back. "Whoa there, Lou," Hugo said, holding Louis shoulders to push him back to his side of the circle. "Just step back. Leave Malfoy alone."

"That son of a bitch," Louis kept muttering.

"Excuse me, what is going on here?" Sam's voice broke the silence. Instantly a place in the crowd separated and he appeared, looking from Scorpius and I at one end and my brother and cousins on the other.

"What's going on is that this bastard got my cousin pregnant!" Louis yelled. He said it with such disgust and was looking at me like he didn't even know who I was. Even more tears fell from my eyes and I faced the ground, unable to look at Lou's face anymore. "If this is your idea of a joke it's fucked up, Rose-"

"It's not a joke," Chloe said, separating herself from the crowd. "She's really pregnant."

It was complete silence as both my cousins looked at Chloe; Louis with a pissed of expression and Albus with a hurt one.

"You knew?" Al asked her quietly. His voice was a mixture between hurt and pissed. "You knew and you didn't tell me."

I looked up at Chloe and saw her holding back tears as she looked at him and nodded. Albus looked away and ran his hands through his hair, showing how aggravated he was. I could tell he was done, that was the final straw. Chloe had just ruined their relationship by remaining loyal to me.

"What the fuck?" Louis said to Chloe. "You knew our cousin was pregnant and you didn't tell us? Why would you do that? Why the hell would you keep this from us you-"

"Hey!" I yelled at Louis, suddenly pissed that he was taking out his anger on Chloe when it was my mistake he was mad at. "Stop yelling at her, Louis, it isn't her fault!"

"Stop talking, Rose!" he said, facing me. He was looking at me with such disgust, like he didn't even recognize me. "I don't care what you have to say, I never want to speak to you again! As far as I'm concerned, from this day on, you're dead to me!"

I was shocked into silence. It was as if I had been slapped in the face. Louis, my best friend, my cousin who I grew up with, hated me. All the memories we had of growing up meant nothing to him because I made one mistake.

My knees buckled and I would've fallen to the ground but Scorpius caught me. I must have been crying hard because he turned me around and brought me to his chest. He held my waist with one arm and smoothed my hair with the other while saying, "Shh, it'll be okay. It will all be okay."

Behind me, Louis was about to go at Chloe again, but Albus stopped him. The next thing I heard was Chloe and Albus yelling at the top of their lungs at each other. This made me cry harder because even though I couldn't hear it clearly, I knew what was happening; I knew they were breaking up.

I couldn't handle it. I wanted to run away, somewhere no one could find me.

So I did just that.

I got out of Scorpius' grasp and ran. I ran as far as I could and went to the place where this whole mess started.

When I got to the Room of Requirement, I managed to think, "I need a place where no one can find me."

When the doors appeared, I ran in, sat on the couch and started sobbing.

For the first time, I skipped my classes. I sat in the Room of Requirement all day doing nothing but crying, reading and sleeping.

I didn't leave until 8 at night. I only left because I figured that Hugo and Scorpius would be worried, even if they were the only ones.

When I reached the Fat Lady, I dreaded what was inside. I stayed outside until I got the courage to enter. Fortunately, no one paid attention to me.

That is until I was halfway across the room when I heard someone say, "Slut."

I turned around, trying to see who said it, and saw a bunch of fifth years, Lily sitting with them.

She didn't do anything. She didn't stand up for me, she didn't threaten to use the Boogy-Bat hex I know she can do, she didn't even acknowledge my presence. I may as well have been a franky first year.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I heard Audrey's voice say from behind me. Slowly, I turned and faced her. She didn't look mad, just hurt. "We're supposed to be best friends. We're supposed to tell each other everything."

"Audrey, I wanted to bu-"

"But what?" she asked me. "What stopped you from telling me? Not once in our entire friendship have lied to you yet you never tell me anything! For the past seven years, I thought we were best friends, I thought we could go to each other for anything." She was holding back tears and I realized how much I had hurt her.

"We can," I said, trying to reassure her. "We can always go to each oth-"

"No we can't! I came to you when I needed you most, but you have never returned the favor! You're my best friend Rose, you were there for me in fifth year after-" She squeezed her eyes together, as if to hold all the tears threatening to escape in "After he cheated. You cried with me Rose, you were there for me everyday when I saw him with her. You know everything about me yet it feels like I know nothing about you."

"That's not true-"

"When did you find out you were pregnant?" she asked me. "I don't even know. I don't even know if you fancy Scorpius or if you two are dating, but I bet Chloe does."

I looked down at the ground, unable to speak. I stopped trying to wipe the tears away and let them run down my face.

"She was the first person you told, wasn't she?" I had never heard Audrey sound so betrayed. "It's not even that you told her first. That's fine, it hurts but that's not what hurts most. It's that you didn't trust me with it after. Almost as if I wasn't good enough."

"Aud, you know I don't think that," I said, looking up at her to see all her make up smeared because of her tears.

"Really? Because you have a funny way of showing it," Audrey said. "I've felt that way for so long and you know that. You know that when he cheated on me, I got even worse and believed I wasn't even good enough to live. Remember those days? When I didn't feel like I would ever be good enough so I took it out on myself? Because I do. I remember it everyday." Audrey pulls her sleeves down, covering the scars she has on her wrists. I remember those everyday. And it hurts me to think about it. "But you made me stop. You picked me up and you made me believe that maybe I was good enough." She took a deep breath and looked me in the eyes. "I never thought the one person who made me believe I was enough, realized I wasn't."

I was speechless. Audrey pushed past me, straight toward Louis who had just walked in the portrait hole with Al. Louis held her in a hug and kissed her head. The way he was holding her, like she was the most perfect thing even though she was a mess, made me think he really cared about her, more than he let on. He said something to her and she nodded, letting go of him. He intertwined their fingers and pulled her out of the Common Room. If you didn't know better you'd think they were a couple.

Hesitantly, I walked toward Al. I wasn't sure how he felt about the whole thing, for he was mad in the Great Hall, but everyone was. I needed his opinion, his advice. He was my best friend, more like an older brother I never wanted than a cousin. He meant everything to me. Al was always the number one man in my life, tied with Dad and Hugo of course, he was my protector, my shoulder to cry on, the one who made me laugh.

There was absolutely nothing I wouldn't do for him. I could never be mad at him.

Al saw me approaching. He didn't do what I longed for him to do, what I would beg him to do, which was hold out his arms and hold me while I cried. He just stared at me, his normally expressive face unreadable.

And that scared me the most.

"Al," I somehow managed to say. I stared into his eyes and saw everything I didn't want to see: disappointment, disgust, betrayal. I had never seen him look at me, hell, look at anybody, like that. "Please don't look at me like that."

"Like what?" Albus said, his normally soothing and calm voice laced with venom.

"Like you've never been more disappointed," I said. I pleaded to Merlin that he would say something, anything but what he actually said.

"Well, I haven't been more disappointed in someone," Albus said. I dropped my head in shame. "How could this happen? And with Malfoy? What, were you just so drunk you couldn't keep your hands off each other?"

I shook my head. "It wasn't like that."

"Then have you been dating him in secret for months and none of us noticed?" Albus asked harshly. I looked up at him, trying to speak, but nothing came out. "Not that either? So it was just a one night stand where you were completely aware of what was happening?"

We stared at each other in silence, me with tears running down my face and Albus looking at me with all the disappointment in the world.

"Merlin, Rose," Albus said, raking a hand through his messy dark hair that was so similar to his dad's and James'. "I never thought you would be stupid enough to do something like this."

"So what?" I asked him. "So I made a mistake and I'm pregnant. I don't need you lecturing me. What I need is the only boy I've been able to count on who wasn't my dad or Hugo to be there for me. I need him to take me in his arms and tell me everything is going to be okay and that no matter how bad this is that he still loves me. I need my big brother, Albus." I choked back the overflowing amounts of tears, as he stood there, staring at me. I looked into his wonderful green eyes, hoping to find comfort and not being able to read them, only seeing that they were softer than they were before. "Please don't agree with Louis. Please don't let me be dead to you." I was hysterical now, weeping and voice cracking. Many people were watching but I didn't care. All I cared about was Al. "Please, Al."

"Rosie..." Al said, looking at me. I begged him. I couldn't lose him. "I...I'm sorry."

And with that, my entire world shattered.

Albus wanted nothing to do with me.

I looked around at all the people in the Common Room. I saw Lily and made eye contact with her, only to have her look away. I looked around at all the faces, some of whom I've known for seven years and I just couldn't handle it. I couldn't be there anymore.

For the second time that day, I ran away. I pushed past Albus and out of the Common Room. I had no idea where I was going but I had to leave.

I didn't realize where I was going until I was there. The Dungeons were dark, with low candles burning.

I made my way to the Slytherin Common Room and was almost there when I ran straight into somebody.

"Oh sorry," I heard a male voice say. I kept going, hoping that he wouldn't see who I was and that I was crying. I didn't need some Slytherin insulting me as well. But a hand grabbed my arm. "Rose?"

I turned and through my tears saw Alex Zambini, Scorpius' best friend.

"Are you alright?" he asked me, seeming genuinely concerned.

I shook my head and wiped snot from my nose. "Do you know where Scorpius is?"

"Yeah. Do you want me to bring you to him?" he asked me.

I nodded my head, not finding the will to speak. I just wanted to be with Scorpius.

"Follow me," Alex said. He led me to the entrance, said the password, and walked in.

Wordlessly, I followed him into the Slytherin Common Room.

A/N: Wow...just wow. Cannot believe I wrote that. I knew it was coming, but I'm about to cry. You all must hate me. I kind of hate me right now too.

Poor Rose...I feel horrible. I didn't mean to make Louis say she was dead to him; it wasn't until I read over it that I noticed. I almost started crying.

I may be just so connected with my writing that it's affecting me so much, but I'm heartbroken right now. Please tell me what you thought of this chapter and if I'm crazy for being so emotionally involved.

:(

Oh! And leave if you would like to hear from Scorpius soon! I can't decide if I want to write from his POV again or just stick with Rose's. Please say so!


	6. There Through It All

Scorpius

All day I had been stressing over Rose. I hadn't seen her since she ran off from the Great Hall and I wasn't able to follow her because McGonagall dragged me to her office so we could figure out what to do about this. However I managed to postpone the meeting until I found Rose, considering she was the main one affected. And then she sent me to the Hospital Wing, claiming that the blood on my face was more critical then finding the emotional mother of my unborn child. After that, I had Potions and decided to skip in order to look for Rose. But I didn't find her and I figured she was in class.

It's Rose. I was pretty sure she wouldn't miss class for anything.

But she wasn't there. And by lunch I was a nervous wreck wondering where she went.

"Mate," Alex said. "You gotta eat something."

"I can't," I said. "Where is she?"

"She's probably just up in her dorms. Maybe she'll come down for lunch," Emily Goyle, one of my good friends said.

Emily wasn't like most of the girls in Slytherin. She was incredibly kind, sweet and caring. Honestly I think she belongs more in Hufflepuff than Slytherin.

"She won't," I said. "There's no way she'd come down and face her family."

"Okay," Emily said. "Just promise me you'll eat something? I don't think Rose needs you to end up in the hospital wing."

So for her and Rose's sake, I shoved some food down my throat. I wasn't even aware of what I ate, I just did.  
When we headed to class, I scanned the Great Hall, searching for any sign of Rose. Maybe she would come down to lunch after everyone left.

"Looking for someone?" Vanessa sneered as she appeared at my side.

"Yeah, I'm looking for my girlfriend," I said back.

"Girlfriend?" Vanessa seemed surprised. "Well I guess she's not just your whore anymore."

"In order for her to be a whore I wouldn't care about her," I said back. "I care about Rose. You're much more of the whore to me."

Vanessa looked pissed and was about to say something when Emily appeared.

"Keep walking, Vanessa," Emily said. "Don't say something that would ruin any chance you ever had with Scorpius."

Vanessa glared at her and walked off.

Emily looked at me, still searching for Rose. "Any sign of her?"

I shook my head look down at her in defeat. "Nothing."

I was worried sick. Not just because Rose was the mother of my child but because Rose was Rose. Although we hadn't discussed our "official" status, I considered her my girlfriend.

I cared about her a lot. I don't know how I'd react if anything happen to her.

Merlin I sound like a poof.

Emily, who was tall for a girl, standing at about 5'11'', wrapped her arms around my neck. "She'll be okay," she said in my ear. "Rose will show up. She's dealing with a lot but she wouldn't do anything stupid."

I hugged Emily back. "I hope your right."

"Of course I'm right," Emily said. She let go of me and pushed some hair out of my eyes. "She'll turn up. Just calm down." And with a smile, she left me and headed to her classes.

"Emily's right," I told myself. "Rose is fine."

But I still worried the entire day.

* * *

Nothing. The entire day and she was nowhere to be seen. Now it was about eight at night and I was about to have a panic attack.

"What if something happened to her?" I said, pacing the floor of the common room.

Alex sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Mate, I'm sure she's fine."

"But she would've contacted me right?" I said. "I mean, if she was okay? She must know I'm worried."

"Scorpius, while it's wonderful that you care this much about her," Emily said, setting her book down. "You need to calm down. You're about to have a panic attack."

"I can't calm down!" I shouted. I sat down in the armchair and racked my hands through my hair. "All I can think is that something terrible happened to her. Or that she ran away and isn't coming back. Or that she..." I couldn't finish that thought.

"Or that she what?" Alex asked.

"Or that she got an abortion," I whispered. Rose and I never talked about that option so I thought it was ruled out. But she hadn't been around the entire day. She was 17; she could legally Apparate once she got off the castle grounds. All she would have to do is sneak into Hogsmeade and go to one of those Muggle places to get it done.

It would all be over for her. The problem would be taken care of.

But she wouldn't do that without my consent would she? She seemed like she wanted me to be a part of the baby's, our baby's, life and her pregnancy. It was our decision. She wouldn't back out on that would she?

"Mate," Alex said. "I don't think Rose has it in her to do that. Besides she's wanted your help through everything else, why would she do that without you?"

"I don't know," I said. "But I can only think of the worse possible things right now." I stood up. "I am going to go find her."

"Oh no you aren't," Emily said, blocking my path. "You need to calm down. If you go out looking for her then you'll lose your mind trying to find her and end up having a nervous breakdown." She turned me around and pushed me toward the dorms. "You are going to go up to your dorm and stay there while Alex and I go look for her."

"What?" Alex said. "Why do I have to get up? Why can't you just go?"

Emily glared at him and grabbed his hand to pull him up. "You," she said pointing at me. "Up to your room. And you," she turned to Alex, whose hand she was still holding. "Are coming with me."

"Hey, don't end up making out in some broom cupboard," I said. "Actually find Rose."

"Oh like that would ever happen," Emily said, with a disgusted look on her face.

"Well don't sound so disgusted Em," Alex said. "I know you want me."

Emily pulled her hand out of his. "Only in your dreams." She walked out of the Common Room.

"Yeah, it only is in my dreams," Alex said quietly and followed her out.

Merlin he just needs to ask her out all ready.

I figured I would follow Emily's advice and go up to my room. However, halfway there, I ran into Vanessa.

"Hey, Scorp," she said. "Want to have a little fun?" She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"I'm not in the mood," I said and pushed past her. "Besides I have a girlfriend. Remember her?"

She murmured something and I continued walking to my dorm. I didn't want to deal with her crap right now. I just wanted Rose.

I laid on my bed and tried to clear my thoughts. But I couldn't. I thought of Rose and only Rose. I just wanted her to be with me right now and to hold her in my arms and know that she was okay. I needed her.

Merlin. I am such a fucking poof.

I heard the door open but didn't look up from my bed. I was staring to hard on the ceiling. I figured it was just Goyle or Avery coming in. There was no way that Emily or Alex found Rose in that short of time.

"Hey Scorp?" I heard Alex say.

Instantly, I got up from lying down and looked at the door. Cowering behind Alex was Rose, her face wet and her eyes red and puffy from crying. Her hair was a mess and she wasn't wearing any make up.

I can't think of a time I had seen her look more beautiful.

I got up off my bed and Alex moved out of the way so Rose could pass him. She ran straight into my arms and I held her as close to me as I possible.

She was safe. She was here, in my arms and for that one second, everything was okay.

"I'll leave you two alone," Alex said and shut the door.

I kissed Rose's head and held her tight. "I was so worried," I whispered to her.

"I know," she said, crying. "And I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry that I ran away. I just couldn't deal with...everything."

"Shh...It's okay," I said. I led her over to my bed and sat down. She sat down only to stand back up and face me head on.

"No it's not," she said. "I shouldn't have done that. I knew you would be worried but I couldn't do it. I couldn't face them anymore."

By "them", I knew exactly who she was talking about. Her cousins, the ones who caused a scene in the Great Hall.

She looked up at me and saw the bruise on my face. Her eyes instantly became worried as she reached out and touched it. "Are you okay?"

"It's fine," I said and grabbed her hand away. "I was too busy worrying about you to even think about that." She looked down like she was in shame. "Where did you go? You didn't...you didn't get an...an.."

"An abortion?" she asked looking up at me. I nodded at her and her eyes widened. "No! No, Scorpius, I would never, ever do that, especially not without you."

"I wasn't sure," I said.

Rose put her hands on either side of my face. "You are a part of this baby's life, even now when the baby is only an inch long. You don't need to worry about that."

"How was I supposed to know though?" I asked. "You just left, and didn't even bother doing something to let me know that you were okay. For all I knew, that could have been the last time I ever saw you. You had me worried sick."

Rose's hands dropped from my face and she wiped some new tears away. "I know and I feel horrible. But I couldn't do it. I needed to get away."

Now both of my hands were cupping her face, forcing her chocolate brown eyes to meet mine. "I understand that. But you can't just runaway anymore, okay? You aren't just responsible for yourself anymore, but that baby, our baby, too. Which means that I'm responsible for the both of you. So when you run away, it scares the crap out of me."

"I know," Rose said casting her eyes down. "I'm sorry."

"I know you are," I said softly. "But you need to realize you aren't alone anymore, Rose. I don't care what goes on with your family, or what other people say, I am here and I'm not going anywhere." Her eyes looked back into mine. I dropped my hands from her face and grabbed on of hers and put it on her stomach and placed mine over it. "We're a family Rose. The three of us. And no matter how hard things get, I am always there for my family. Alex says I have the loyalty of a Hufflepuff and maybe I do, but either way, I am not going anywhere. I want this. I want you. And whether we keep this baby or not, the three of us will always be a family. But, at the very least, for the next nine months I am going to stand by you every step of the way, no matter what. It's going to be hard and our names make this fifty times harder, but I am willing to do everything in my power to make sure this baby and you are all right. We're in this together, Rose."

Rose shut her eyes. "Thank you," she whispered. She put her forehead against mine. "I don't deserve you."

"Well you're stuck with me," I said and looped my arms around her waist.

She smiled. "Good," she said and slowly lowered her lips onto mine.

It was a small kiss. Almost a peck. Yet it was long and meant more than that. It was sealing our promise to each other.

But she ended it because she started crying. Which isn't really the reaction you want from a girl you kissed.

"Hey," I said and pushed some hair that had fallen into her face out of the way. "What's wrong?"

"Before I came here, I went to my Common Room," she said. Shit. That must not have been good. "Everyone hates me," she whispered. "Audrey is upset with me for not telling her, Lily won't even look at me and Al..." New tears started forming. "Al said he wanted nothing to do with me. He's like my brother and he wants nothing to do with me." She thought for a moment. "I don't even know if Hugo is still speaking to me now that the world knows."

It was taking every form of restraint to not go up to the Gryffindor Common Room and beat the shit out of Potter. How could he do that? To his own cousin? Him and Rose were so close that you hardly saw one without the other. He and Rose were apparently even closer than Potter's dad and Rose's mum were, and they were like siblings. It made no sense that he could do that to her.

"Rose," I said, wiping the tears off her face. "They're all upset. I'm sure that they'll get over it. They're your family, they aren't going to desert you."

"How do you know?" Rose asked me.

"I don't," I said back. "But I would say anything to make my girlfriend smile."

"What?" Rose asked. "What did you just call me?"

Shit did I say something offensive?

...No all of that seems pretty fine.

Rose must have seen that I was confused so she answered for me. "You called me your girlfriend."

"Oh," I said. Well. That shouldn't have slipped out. "I didn't mean to say that. I totally get if you don't want to be my girlfriend."

"It's not that," she said. Oh thank Merlin. So there's a chance she does want to be my girlfriend and I didn't just make a complete idiot out of myself. "It's just...is that what we are? Boyfriend and girlfriend?"

I laced my fingers in hers. "Is that what you want to be? Because I'd be okay with that."

Rose looked down at our hands and smiled. "I'd like that," she looked back into my eyes. "I'd like that a lot."

"Well then, it looks like you got yourself a boyfriend Miss Weasley," I said and I laid down on the bed and pulled her on top of me. "And a mighty fit one too."

She laughed. It was the first laugh I had seen her do all day. It lit up her entire face and the tears that stained her face seemed gone.

I retract my earlier statement. Now she looks more beautiful then I have ever seen her.

"While I'm glad," she said and rolled off me. She laid beside me and looked at me. "I don't really have a place to stay. I don't want to go back to the Gryffindor tower."

"Do you want to stay here?" I asked and turned onto my side to see her better.

"Would that be okay?" She asked and snuggled into my chest.

"Of course," I said, trying to suppress the huge smile that appeared on my face. "You can stay here for as long as you need."

* * *

Rose Weasley

After a couple of minutes of lying on Scorpius' chest, I fell fast asleep. Crying really wears you out.

I think he fell asleep to, since the door of his dorm being swung open awaked us both.

"Emily, we shouldn't just barge in," I heard Alex say. I rubbed my eyes and saw that he was holding a tall, dark haired girl back.

"Alex," the girl, who I'm assuming is Emily, said. "I think Rose would like to know that her best friend is here in tears."

"What?" I asked tiredly, and lifted myself off of Scorpius chest.

"Oh," Emily said. "Hi. I'm Emily Goyle."

"Rose Weasley," I said and walked over to the door. "What do you mean my best friend is here in tears?"

"Oh," she said. "Alex! Bring her up here. When Alex and I went looking for you, I found her. I figured I would bring her to you, since she was asking about you."

Emily opened the door and I saw Chloe crying into Alex's chest as he hugged her. I was surprised that it didn't seem very awkward at all, but natural almost, for him to comfort her. Emily watched them and tightened her jaw.

"Chloe?" I called out to her. She pulled her head off of his chest and looked at me. Instantly, I went to her and she stopped hugging Alex to hug me. "Shh," I said. "It'll be okay."

"I was so worried Rose," she said. She let go of me. "I was worried throughout the entire day and then I tried to steal the Map to find you and I couldn't get it because Albus was in his room and-" She sniffed. "We broke up. And I was so worried about you. So I just left and started looking. I had no idea where to find you but then I ran into Emily and she brought me here."

"I'm okay," I said. "I'm sorry for running off, I shouldn't have done that. But then I went to the Common Room and that was...bad. So I came here."

"At least you're safe," she said, smiling at Scorpius.

"I'm staying here," I said. "I can't go back to our dorm. I'm staying here for as long as I need to."

"I'll miss you," she said. She looked over at Alex. "Would it be too much to ask if I could stay here to?"

Alex shook his head. "Sure take my bed."

"Where will you sleep?" Emily asked him.

"Well Chloe and I will share a bed," Alex said and Emily looked at him in shock. "I'm kidding Em. I'm going to sleep on the ground."

"Okay," Emily said. "So I guess you both will need some clothes to wear to bed." She started walking out. "Come on, I'll give you some."

Chloe and I both followed Emily to her dorm.

"Thank you," Chloe said. "For giving us clothes. And bringing me down here."

"It's nothing," Emily said and pushed the door to her room open. Her dorm was different than ours. Instead of the deep maroon that I was used to, it was a soft green. It was the same as Scorpius' but I was too busy crying to notice.

"Here these should fit you," Emily said and handed Chloe and I some clothes. "You can change in the bathroom there."

Chloe and I changed in the bathroom and when we emerged we saw Emily had changed to.

"Thanks," I said.

"No problem," she said. "Anything for Scorpius' girlfriend."

I blushed. I still wasn't used to hearing that, considering we just became official.

I had a boyfriend. Scorpius Malfoy was my boyfriend.

I couldn't help but get a huge smile on my face.

"When did you two become official?" Chloe asked.

"Just about an hour or so ago," I said. "So how did you know about it?"

"Scorpius has been referring to you as his girlfriend all day," she said. I couldn't help smiling at that. "I thought it was official."

"It wasn't," I said. "That's actually how we became official, was he called me his girlfriend." I smiled, thinking about it. Through all the shit that has happened today, that was the one thing that made me happier than I can remember.

Emily smirked and shook her head. "Leave it to Scorpius to accidentally call you his girlfriend as a form of asking you out." She adjusted her shirt. "We better get back to them."

We left the dorm and returned to the boys, who were all changed as well.

"Well now that you two are here," Emily said. "I think I will leave."

"Bye Emily," Alex said as he put some blankets on the ground next to his bed. Chloe went over and started insisting that she should be on the ground since it is his bed.

Emily looked slightly hurt.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"Oh, nothing," she said, stopping her staring at Alex and Chloe. "Alex just normally gives me goodnight hugs." She sighed. "Night Scorpius."

Scorpius came over and hugged her. "Night. And thank you."

"No problem," she said. "Night Rose."

"Night," I said.

Scorpius came up and hugged me from behind, kissing my cheek. "Ready for bed?"

"Yes," I said, happy to go to sleep and forget this day had ever happened.

Scorpius and I climbed in bed, and I turned to face him.

"Scorpius?" I whispered to him.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you," I said. "For everything."

"Anything for my girlfriend," he said with a smile. We heard Alex and Chloe, still arguing about who will take the bed. "Emily won't be happy about that." He nodded in the direction of their voices.

"Why?" I asked. "Is something going on between her and Alex?"

"No, but she wishes there was," Scorpius said. "She acts like she hates him and would never be with him, but she's crazy about him. And he's pretty crazy about her too, but she's convinced that he's just playing her."

"She told you all this?" I asked him.

"Nope," he said, putting an arm around my waist and pulling me closer to him. "But I'm good at reading people?"

I raised my eyebrows at him. "You are?"

"Yeah," he said. "That's how I knew that you wanted me at the Halloween party."

I laughed. "Trust me, you were the last thing on my mind at that party."

"Sure I was," he whispered in my ear. "I don't really care whether or not I was on your mind at the party."

"You don't?"

"Nope," he said, pulling me closer to him. "Because I have you now. That's all that matters."

* * *

The next morning, I woke up from a dreamless sleep. Scorpius was still fast asleep, as was the rest of the dorm. I worked my way out of Scorpius' grasp and headed over to the bathroom. As I walked I looked over at Alex's bed, to see who won the argument.

I almost screamed in shock.

I wasn't sure who won. But I'm betting that this was a compromise.

Alex was lying in his bed on his side, and Chloe was right against his chest, spooning him. His arm was over her torso and their hands were laced together.

I started to wonder if things other than sleeping happened between them last night.

However, deciding that there was really nothing I could do, I went to the bathroom. After, I headed back to Scorpius' bed and looked at the clock. It told me that it was 7:15, which was my normal time of waking up, but clearly wasn't anyone else's.

I looked at Scorpius sleeping and smiled. He looked so young. He didn't have any defense lines up, and appeared to not have a worry in the world.

He must have felt me staring, because his eyes slowly fluttered open.

"Hi," he said, groggily.

"Hi," I said. I cuddled back into him and felt his arms come around me.

"Ready for today?" he asked me quietly.

I shook my head. "I don't want to go."

"Then don't," he said. "Maybe we'll both skip today."

"I can't skip anymore," I said. "One day is already too much. I need to make sure my grades are still good, especially if we decide to keep this baby."

"Rose?" he asked me. "Do you want to keep the baby?"

I didn't know how to respond. We had never gone into our personal feelings on what to do about the baby.

"I don't know," I confessed. "Do you?"

"Yeah," Scorpius whispered. "And if you want to give it up, then I'll raise it myself. But I'm not letting my son or daughter be raised by someone else."

"Okay," I said. "We'll think about it a bit more."

Scorpius kissed my head. "Thank you."

"I would like to get an early breakfast if that's okay," I said. "Considering the circumstances."

"Alright," he said.

We got up and I grabbed my robes from the folded pile on the floor.

"Could I use the bathroom first?" Scorpius asked me. "I need to shower quickly."

"Sure," I said.

He took his shower and I made his bed, trying to remain as quiet as possible.

However, Merlin seems to really hate me.

An alarm clock next to someone's - I think it was Avery's - bed went off, telling me that it was 7:45.

I didn't think Scorpius and I were in bed for a half hour.

"Turn it off, Rose," Chloe said, pulling Alex's arm tighter around her. Clearly she thought that she was still in our dorm. "Stop waking up so early."

"Avery, turn that fucking alarm off some of us are trying to sleep," Alex said, nuzzling his face in Chloe's hair.

Clearly, they both didn't seem fazed by any of their actions.

Avery turned off his alarm but didn't get out of bed. The room was silent once again.

Scorpius came out of the bathroom with his pants and shirt on, his hair wet.

He looked over at Alex and Chloe. "How'd that happen?"

"I have no idea," I said to him, going into the bathroom to change.

When I came out, I saw that everything was exactly how it was when I left.

"Ready?" I asked Scorpius.

"Yeah," he said, still looking at Chloe and Alex. "Should we wake them up?"

"I don't know," I said. "They look rather peaceful."

"Yeah," Scorpius said. "But I don't want Emily to see-"

"OI, ARSEHOLES GET OUT OF BED!" Emily's voice rang through the room as she walked in the door. "Scorpius, Rose," she said, nodding at us before walking over to Avery's bed. "Avery, their serving pancakes today at breakfast!"

Avery shot up out of his bed. "I'm up! Give me like five minutes."

Emily laughed and rolled her eyes and woke the other blokes up before going over to Alex's bed.

"Should we tell her?" I asked Scorpius. But Scorpius wasn't able to respond because Emily started talking.

"OI, ALEX GET UP!" Emily yelled. She walked around the bed so that she could see his face. Which meant that she could see Chloe. "COME ON WE DON'T HAVE ALL-oh."

She took in the sight of them, Alex's face pressed into Chloe's hair, his arm wrapped around Chloe's waist and how their fingers were laced together. A look of hurt passed through her eyes.

"Alex," she said. "Wake up."

"Go away," Alex mumbled and pressed himself further into Chloe's back.

"Can everyone just be quiet?" Chloe said, still half asleep.

"Alex," Emily said, her voice more firm and angry this time. "Wake. Up."

Alex, clearly annoyed opened his eyes, and took in the position he was in. He looked at Chloe and then looked back at Emily, who was standing there with a hurt look on her face. Chloe had woken up too and appeared to be frozen in place.

"Shit," they said at the same time. They both scrambled to get as far away from the other one as they could, causing Alex to fall off the bed.

"Sleep nice?" Emily asked bitterly.

"Em, let me explain," Alex said.

"Why?" Emily said. "We're not together. Hell, I don't even like you like that. Feel free to fuck whoever you like."

"We didn't have sex," Chloe said.

"Whatever," Emily said. "I'm sure your boyfriend would love this."

"I don't have a boyfriend," Chloe said, tears filling her eyes. "We broke up."

"Wonder why," Emily muttered.

"Emily," Scorpius said, firmly. "Come with me."

Something about the way Scorpius said that had an effect on Emily and she stopped glaring at Chloe and Alex and looked at Scorpius.

"Fine," she said.

"I'll just be a few minutes," Scorpius said to me, kissing me. "Don't leave without me."

"Okay," I said.

Emily and Scorpius left the room, Chloe, Alex and I looking after them.

"So, um," Chloe said awkwardly. "Thanks for letting me stay."

"Yeah," Alex said back, just as awkward. "No problem. Really anytime."

Chloe nodded and grabbed her robes. Alex headed over to the bathroom and he and Chloe reached it at the same time.

"Um, you can, ugh," Alex said. "You can go in first."

"Thank you," she said, a blush coming across her face.

They were acting like they hooked up last night.

Holy fuck they hooked up last night.

Alex turned away from the bathroom door and looked at me.

I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Um, hi?" he said. I gave him the look I gave Hugo when I knew he wasn't telling me something. He would tell me what happened eventually.

Five seconds went by of him avoiding my gaze.

Buddy, I will stand here all day.

"Tell me," I said. "Now."

Alex sighed. "Fine." He went over to his bed and sat down. "So we were arguing over who would get to sleep in the bed when suddenly, she started crying. And I went over and hugged her and tried to make her feel better. And then...she kissed me. I don't know why. But she did. And so we kissed for a little while. But that's it. We just fell asleep after."

"That's all that happened?" I asked him, my Mum face still on.

"Yes," he said. "Merlin your kids won't be able to get away with anything."

I'll take that as a compliment.

"Alex," I said, walking over to sit on his bed next to him. "She just got her heart broken. So please don't play her."

"I won't."

"Good," I said. "I'd rather not let all my crazy hormones make the Weasley temper even worse than it already is."

Alex smirked and ran a hand through his hair.

"What?" I asked him.

"Nothing," he said. I gave him my Mum look. "Alright fine. It's just strange that you're actually having a baby. And Scorpius is going to be a father. I never thought that would've happened."

"Neither did I," I said, quietly. "I never thought I would be pregnant. I never thought I wouldn't be on speaking terms with Lou, Al or Audrey either but I am." I put my face in my hands. "I caused such a mess."

Alex put a comforting hand on my shoulder. "You're not alone though. I've known Scorpius since we were three and he's the loyalist guy I know. No matter what you guys go through, he'll be there. Same with me and Chloe."

"Thanks Alex," I said.

Chloe walked back in the room at the same time that Scorpius and Emily did.

"Everyone ready for breakfast?" Chloe asked.

"Yes," I said. "No point in stalling it any longer."

I walked over to Scorpius and he grabbed my hand and squeezed it. I smiled at the gesture, glad that he was officially my boyfriend.

"It'll be okay," he said as we walked behind the rest of the group.

"What did you say to Emily?" I asked him.

"Nothing much," he said. "She denied having feelings for Alex so then I told her she shouldn't act like a jealous girlfriend. I was betting on Emily and Alex getting together but now..." He looked at Chloe and Alex, who were now flirting and walking next to each other, the awkwardness of the morning gone. "I'm not so sure."

"It should be an interesting year," I said, taking a deep breath as we reached the Great Hall.

Scorpius pulled me to a side corridor.

"What are you doing?" I asked him, as he put my back against the wall and stood in front of me.

"I want you to know that whatever happens in there, I will stand by you," Scorpius said, squeezing my hands. "They will probably stare and call you names and I will try not to beat their arses because I will hold your hand through it all. I want you to know that nothing they say is true." He rested his forehead on mine. "I'm in this for the long haul. No matter what happens in there or anywhere else, I promise to protect you and our child."

I went on my tiptoes and kissed his lips. "You are the best boyfriend ever," I whispered. "And I know that this baby will be lucky to have you as a father."

"Ready?" Scorpius asked me.

"No," I said. "But it doesn't really matter."

Scorpius and I left our hiding spot and entered the Great Hall. Maybe it was just my imagination but the normally noisy room got quiet as we entered. When people saw our hands, they started whispering and when it became clear I wasn't sitting at the Gryffindor table, even more whispers started. We sat down, across from Alex, Emily and Chloe, who seemed to have decided to sit with me instead of everyone else. I saw Albus looking at Chloe with a confused look on his face and when Alex put a hand on her shoulder, the confused look turned into one that could kill. But he never left his seat.

I saw Hugo enter with a group of fifth year boys. He noticed everyone whispering and went up to Albus and Louis to ask them what was up. They must have said something about me because Hugo looked over in my direction before turning his gaze back to them. He started getting upset with them, I could tell by his face before he walked off, clearly pissed off.

Hugo came to the Slytherin table and sat beside me. "Bloody pricks they are," Hugo said, glaring at Albus and Louis. "Thinking they could just abandon you. Well you know what I say Rose? Fuck them. We don't need them."

"Hugo you don't have to sit here," I said to him. I didn't want him ruining his relationship with Albus and Louis because of me. "Go sit with your friends."

"No," Hugo said, defiantly. "You are here. My big sister needs me more than she has ever needed me and I am going to be here whether she accepts it or not." He looked around the hall. "I don't care what anyone else says. Family should always come first. It's taking all my willpower not to drag you home where you're safe and keep you there until the baby is born." He glared back at Albus, Louis and Lily, who had just joined them. "If they knew what family was they'd be over here too, trying to restrain themselves from killing everyone who turned their back on you."

I just stared at Hugo, tears forming in my eyes.

"What?" Hugo asked me. "What happened? Why are you crying? Who do I need to kill?"

"No one," I said, launching my arms around his neck and letting the tears fall. "You don't need to kill anyone, Hugo. You are the best little brother anyone could ever ask for." I used the shoulder of his shirt to dry my eyes. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Rosie," he said, rubbing my back. "You don't deserve them turning on you."

"It doesn't matter, " I said. "I have you. I thought I might have lost you too and I'm so glad I didn't. I can deal with losing them as long as I don't lose you."

"You're never going to lose me Rose," Hugo said, holding me tighter. "You're my sister. No matter what."

Hugo and I let go of each other and I wiped my eyes. "Sorry about that."

"Pregnancy hormones kicking in?" Emily asked with a smile.

Scorpius put an arm around my waist and kissed my head. "My girlfriend has gone insane."

"So you're no longer just a baby daddy to my sister?" Hugo asked, smirking. "Good."

The rest of breakfast went relatively well. We all talked and ignored the looks and whispers we received. For the first time in a while, I felt like everything was going to be okay.

I knew who I had by my side and I knew they weren't going to leave me.

And I wouldn't have traded that for anything.

* * *

A/N: YAY NEW CHAPTER! I'm sorry for the long wait! But I hope that you enjoyed it!

Please leave a review with what you thin! This hasn't been beta'd so I'm sorry for all the mistakes!

xoxo


	7. A New Family

The rest of the day didn't go as well as breakfast did.

While walking to class with Scorpius, people made comments, lots of them. I tried not to let them bother me and for the most part they didn't. But I could tell by Scorpius' locked jaw that it bothered him a lot and that all he wanted to do was punch all of the people who said anything bad to me.

"Scorpius," I said, pulling him to the side of the corridor when we reached Defense. "You need to calm down."

"I can't," he said, his voice rough like he was trying to hold his temper in. "Everyone needs to learn how to shut their mouths and mind their own business."

"I know," I said. "But just ignore them and you'll be fine."

"Rose, I can't do that," he said, running his hands through his hair. He took a deep breath. "I don't know how you do it and make it seem like it doesn't affect you. Because I'm not the one that they're calling a slut and it pisses me off while you act like it doesn't even bother you."

"That's because I'm not letting it bother me," I said. I took Scorpius' face in my hands and went on my tiptoes to kiss him. Once I did, I noticed how he relaxed, but only in the slightest bit. "Remember that none of them know the truth," I whispered. "None of them know what an amazing guy you are and how even though this started with a one night stand, it wasn't just a hook up. Please don't do anything dumb or rash or let your temper get the best of you. It's hard but just brush it off. If you let what they say affect you, than you are giving them what they want. They want to hurt me and make me cry. And I love that you care about me enough to want to beat their asses, but that's not what I need from you."

"What do you need from me?" Scorpius asked, pulling me close to him and resting his forehead on mine.

"I need you to be standing by my side and holding my hand," I said. "Because for the most part, I'm completely alone."

"You're not alone," Scorpius whispered. "You're never alone because I will always be here."

I smiled and kissed him again. "And that's exactly what I need."

I was about to pull away when his grip on me tightened. I gave him a questioning look as he leaned down and smirked at me. "I know you're new to the whole relationship thing and that we skipped a few steps," he whispered. Boy did we ever skip a few steps. Normally you're supposed to date for a few years and then get pregnant, not get pregnant and then start dating. We're a strange couple. "But I would like to be able to kiss my girlfriend before class, if she'll let me."

"She'll let you," I said, smiling. I really enjoyed this side of him, the playful side. It was nice that even with all the dramatics and pregnancy stuff that he still acted like a 17-year-old boy and wanted to kiss me, just to kiss me.

"Good," he said and his lips met mine.

He is such a good kisser. There's seriously nothing more I want to do than kiss him and forget the entire world.

We weren't one of those annoying couples that groped each other while they made out. My hands remained on his neck and his were at my waist, holding me close to him.

I don't know how long we were kissing but it was at least three minutes. People were arriving and going into the classroom and I heard them talking about us. But I didn't care. I was kissing my boyfriend, the best guy in the world and I was in heaven.

"Oi!" I heard Alex say. I heard Chloe's laugh, which told me that they were together again. They had been hanging out a lot today, much to Emily's annoyance. "I would tell you two to get a room but you already have!"

I felt Scorpius smile against my and knew that he gave him the finger. He pulled away and looked over at Alex.

"You're just jealous," Scorpius said, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me into a hug.

"Jealous that you're going to be a father? Nah," Alex said. I saw that both Emily and Chloe were at his side and Emily didn't seem like she was jealous of Chloe and what happened last night. "Jealous that you're making out with Rose? Maybe a little."

Scorpius frowned and pulled me tighter to him. "She's mine," he said, kissing my head. I laughed and smiled up at him, resting my chin against his chest.

"And what if she wants to try me out?" Alex said, only to receive a hit on the arm by Chloe. "What?"

"That's my best friend!" she said. "And your best friend's girlfriend. I don't want to see you putting the moves on her!"

"I'm sorry babe," Alex said, putting his arm around her. Emily frowned at this.

"Babe?" Emily asked Alex. She looked down the hall and raised her eyebrows. "Hate to break it to you Alex, but I think Potter heard you."

I looked down the hall and saw Albus, Louis, and Audrey standing at the end of the hallway watching us.

Scorpius looked down at me and whispered. "You sure you don't want to ditch?"

I shook my head and watched Albus, moving around in Scorpius' arms so that my back was to his chest. Al looked over all five of us and made eye contact with me, only to look away quickly. He looked right back at Chloe and Alex.

"Babe?!" Albus yelled, walking down the hall until he was in front of Chloe and Alex. "What, are you already hooking up with Zambini? That's a downgrade."

"No, I'm not hooking up with Alex," Chloe said back to Albus, matching his tone. I had never seen them argue before and I hated seeing it now. "But it's not like it would be any of your business anyway since you broke up with me."

"Come on, Aud, let's get to class," Louis said, walking by without even looking at me. Audrey looked in my direction and when she saw Scorpius and I, him holding me from behind, she gave the smallest of smiles.

That gave me hope that we could still make up.

"I broke up with you for a good reason," Albus said.

"Bullshit," Alex said, coughing into his hand. He got a warning look from Emily, telling him to stay out of it.

"And you would know all about our break up, would you Zambini?" Albus said, turning to Alex.

"I know that you broke up with her because she didn't tell you Rose was pregnant," Alex said. "That's the biggest dick move I've ever heard."

"Well, it takes a jerk to know one," Albus said, advancing toward Alex.

"Stop it Al," Chloe said, cutting in front of him and putting her hand on his chest. She pulled it away once she realized what she had did and I saw a look of hurt pass through her face as she quietly said, "This is between you and me."

"Yeah, it is," Albus said quietly, looking down at her and even though they were broken up, I could still see the love in his eyes. He looked back up at Alex and said in a stern tone, "It's between Chloe and I, no one else, Zambini."

A stern tone but not a rude one. Al was rarely rude.

"Yeah well she came crying to me last night," Alex said, smirking. I didn't know him well enough, but I'm pretty sure it's safe to say he was trying to piss Al off.

"Alex, stop it," Emily said, giving him a pointed look.

Albus looked over at her as if realizing that this was the first time she was there. "Emily Goyle," he said, nodding.

Emily looked at Al before looking back at Alex. She frowned when she saw Alex checking out Chloe's butt. She turned toward Al and flipped her hair. "Albus Severus Potter," she said smirking at him. "Lovely name you have there."

"This isn't going to end well," Scorpius whispered in my ear. "Emily is flirting with Albus. And it seems like he's going to flirt back."

Al had taken a step away from Chloe and I saw Chloe slowly retreat back to Alex's side, her face hidden from view by her hair.

Albus smirked at Emily, giving her his full flirty smirk.

"He's definitely flirting back," I said to Scorpius. "Should we get involved?"

"It's not nearly as lovely as yours," Albus said. "Emily Aelfreda Goyle."

I saw Chloe look up at Al and saw that she was on the verge of tears. She knew the voice Al was using because it was his flirting voice. It was the voice that he used to only use on her.

Alex nudged her side, asking if she was okay, but I saw her just shake her head, her eyes focused on Al as if she was mentally daring him to flirt with Emily in front of her.

And Al took that dare.

"I believe your middle name means elf strength, am I right?" Albus asked, taking a step closer to her. "That's very ironic, since you are anything but an elf." He looked at her up and down and I noticed that his gaze took in her long legs in her short skit. "Nice legs."

I saw a single tear fall from Chloe's face.

"Like what you see?" Emily asked him.

Chloe was pushing her mouth into a thin line as if suppressing her every urge not to burst.

Albus leaned in towards Emily. "Yeah I do," he whispered in her ear.

"You fucking asshole!" Chloe yelled before walking up to Al and slapping him in the face.

"What the fuck?" Al yelled.

"You. Fucking. Bastard!" Chloe yelled, punching his chest with every word. She was sobbing, heaving and barely understandable. "I cannot believe you! I cannot believe that you would flirt with another girl right in front of me as if I wasn't here. As if, as if." She stopped punching him and put her hands on her face, now covered in tears. "As if I meant nothing to you. As if you didn't love me."

We were all quiet as we watched Chloe and Al.

"But that doesn't matter now," she whispered, whipping tears from her face. "It doesn't matter if you love me because we're over. I know that but it still feels like you are sticking a knife in my heart because you flirted with her." Chloe took a deep breath and composed herself. "I'm sorry. You're free to flirt with whoever you want. You- you aren't mine anymore." She shut her eyes and I knew that it pained her to say that. "I'm sorry," she whispered before running off.

I untangled myself from Scorpius and ran up behind her. Alex caught my arm and said, "You'll miss class. I'll go after her."

"That's sweet," I said. "But I need to be there for her. Defense can wait."

Alex nodded and let go of me. I turned and saw Al looking at the ground.

I walked up to him and tentatively touched his shoulder. "Are you okay?"

Albus looked at me. His eyes were guarded and I knew that he was doing that thing where he was trying to show no emotion, trying to act like he was fine. He knew that I knew that's what he was doing too, so he slowly shook his head and then walked into class.

He still hadn't forgiven me.

But the fact that he even acknowledged my presence made me hope that he would soon.

I ran down the hall and turned the corner to see Chloe, sitting on the ground against the wall, hugging her knees tightly as she sobbed.

I sat down next to her and put my hand on her shoulder. "It will be okay," I whispered, soothingly rubbing my hand back and forth.

"But it won't be," she sobbed. "It won't be because I'm numb. I can't feel anything completely and in the rare cases that I do, I only feel sadness. I only feel the constant pain because I have a broken heart." She looked up and took a deep breath. "I'm just a pathetic girl, in love with a boy who doesn't want her.

"You aren't pathetic," I said quietly. "You just had your first love break up with you. It's only been a day, sweetie."

"But he's doing fine!" Chloe cried. "He's able to flirt and be happy and doesn't even seem to give a shit that he left me completely shattered."

"He's not doing fine," I said. "Even though he hasn't talked to me, I know he's not doing fine."

"And how do you know that?" She asked me. "How could you possibly know that?"

"I know Al," I said. "I know that he loves you. He was upset and maybe he made a rash decision to break up with you, but he still loves you. He nearly bit Alex's head off for calling you babe. Albus freaked out because he assumed you moved on. And just now, I asked him if he was okay and he was doing that thing where he pretends he's fine but he's not. He's not okay. He misses you, I can tell even if he won't admit it."

"I doubt it," Chloe said sadly. "During the past few months, he was off. I don't know what it was but he wasn't himself. He would distance himself and he started saying that he loved me less and less." She rested her head on the wall. "I bet he doesn't even love me anymore."

"I don't think that's true," I said, quietly.

Chloe sighed and I saw tears coming back to her eyes. "I know," she whispered. "But maybe if I tell myself that I'll stop loving him. I'll stop wanting to believe that there's still hope for us." A tear slid down her cheek. "I love him, Rosie. I'm not even angry at him for causing me to be like this, for causing me this pain, because I love him. And a part of me knows that he still loves me because I still see it in him. We didn't fall apart because one of us stopped loving the other. I don't even know why we fell apart. But It's easier for me to believe that we fell apart because he doesn't love me anymore."

"I don't think that's true," I said quietly. "But if it's what you need to believe than so be it. Just remember that it's only been one day."

"And what a horrible one day it's been," Chloe said and rested her head on my shoulder.

I started tracing the ground with a finger and Chloe was so quiet I had thought she had fallen asleep. I was startled when she whispered to me.

"It'll get easier right?"

I looked at her, her make up running down her face, looking at the wall as if it were the most fascinating thing ever. Her eyes were as hazel as ever, but they now held a sadness that wasn't there before. She just looked so brokenhearted and I wanted to do anything to fix her.

"I don't have any experience," I whispered back. "But it has to, right? Maybe it won't be easier in a week or even a few months, but each day it will get a little bit easier."

Chloe nodded and looked back at her hands. "I'm going to sound stupid for saying this," she said quietly. "But I feel like I don't know who I am anymore. I don't know what to do when I have free time, I don't know who to talk to about certain things, and I don't even know where to go. Al, he was such a big part of my life and we were together for so long. I did everything with him. He wasn't the center of my world but we did everything together. I never wanted to be like this, one of the girls whose boyfriend was so important to her that when he's gone, she's lost. But it just feels like he took some part of me and I'm never going to get it back. I just don't know who I am."

"I know who you are," I said. "You're Chloe Miller. You are an amazing friend who put her relationship on the line for me. You try your hardest all the time and Merlin knows that you can handle any situation better than me. You'll get through this. I'll be by your side the entire way."

"Rose, you're pregnant," she said. "You can't be worrying about me, hell, I shouldn't even be worrying about me-"

"I'm going to worry about you no matter what you say," I said. "This baby doesn't change our friendship. I'm going to worry about you having a broken heart and you're going to worry about me being pregnant and we're just going to be two best friends constantly worrying about each other. Understand?"

Chloe cracked a small smile. "Your kid isn't going to get away with shit."

"Do you expect Scorpius to discipline a child?" I said, smiling back. "He would spoil his children so much. Someone needs to make sure they stay in line."

"I'm really glad you found him, Rose," she said, quietly. "I don't think anyone could have been more perfect for you."

I looked down at the ground and smiled.

My life was far from perfect right now.

But Scorpius was the only thing that was even close.

*****

"Okay, so Scorp is a Chaser on the team," Alex said as we sat on the Slytherin side of the stands, waiting for the game to start. It was a few days after the explosion and, for the most part, the Slytherin house had become accustomed to having me around. I never went back to my dorm, so Chloe brought most of my clothes over one day. She had returned to the Gryffindor dorms, since everyone there did not despise her. "And what he is trying to do-"

"I know what he's trying to do," I said. "I grew up with Quidditch. Just because I'm unable to play doesn't mean that I don't understand it."

"Oh," Alex said. "Well then I'll just explain it to Chloe then." He turned to his other side and was about to explain to Chloe when she cut him off.

"I dated the Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team for two years," she said. "I think I understand the game."

"Right," Alex said. "I forgot that Potter was the Seeker."

"A damn good one too," Chloe said. "It will be interesting to see how Emily does."

"It's only her first year," Alex said. "But man, she's a damn good Seeker."

"What's going on with you two, anyway?" I asked him.

"What do you mean?" he asked me, looking out at the field.

I raised my eyebrows at him. "You know what I mean, Alex. What is going on with you and Emily?"

"Nothing, we're friends," Alex said, shrugging.

"I got a different impression," I said to him. "Seems like you like her."

"Is Scorpius telling you that?" Alex asked me. "Because that's bullshit. Besides, after sharing a bed with Chloe, I'm more into her now anyway." He put his arm around Chloe and winked at her.

She laughed and pushed his arm off of her. "Right. You're safer liking Emily, since she actually seems to like you back."

"What?" Alex said, his cool facade suddenly gone. "You think that she could like me?"

"And you say you don't like her," Chloe said before standing up with the rest of the Slytherin crowd to cheer as the players came out.

"No, seriously, do you think she likes me?" Alex asked me, his eyes wide.

I rolled my eyes and stood up, glad that I wore a sweatshirt under Scorpius's old Quidditch jersey. It was a typical late November/early December day, in Scotland, snow on the field and freezing cold weather.

Alex stood up. "You guys can't do that to me, you know! If you think she could like me then you should tell me. Not because I like her, though. Just so I know."

"Just shut up and cheer for your girlfriend," Chloe said and I saw Alex's cheeks turn pink.

I looked down at the field and saw Scorpius shaking hands with the Ravenclaw captain before getting on his broom. I felt a bit of fear fly up in my stomach, almost as if the baby shared my same anxiety over the sport.

Part of the reason I didn't play Quidditch was because when I was about 8 or so, I saw my dad's old friend, Oliver Wood, get hurt while playing. He fell from about 80 feet up in the air and landed on the ground, not moving. I was really scared because I thought he had died. He just laid on the ground, his limbs in weird directions, unconscious. It scarred me and every time I saw someone I cared about playing Quidditch, I saw them, lying on the ground in the same position.

I put my hand on my lower stomach and thought, It's okay, baby, Daddy will be okay.

I prayed to Merlin that he was going to be okay.

He was. But every time that he whizzed through the players or a bludger nearly hit him, I couldn't help but picture him, lying on the ground, dead.

It was rather terrifying.

"And Scorpius Malfoy, races down the field toward the Ravenclaw goals," the announcer said. "You would never guess that he has such a bad personal life right now. I mean, he's going to be a father and to Rose Weasley's baby too. That can't be easy."

"You've got to be kidding me," Alex said. "TALK ABOUT THE FUCKING GAME, DIMWIT. THIS ISN'T SOME GOSSIP SHOW."

"And Rose Weasley's having a rough time too. I mean, her entire family isn't talking to her, hell most people aren't. The only people who seem to have accepted her have been the Slytherins. Never would have seen her there. Oh well, I guess that there was no where else to go for her but the evil guys."

At them mention of my family, I automatically looked the Gryffindor stands, wondering if they were here. I couldn't see them, so I had no idea but I knew that it was probably safe to bet that they were. I wondered what they thought of what he was saying. If they wanted to kill him. I knew Hugo probably would, since he told me that he was there fore me. I still wondered about Al and Louis though.

I miss them.

But they don't want me to be a part of their family.

The Slytherin students around me were infuriated, yelling profanities at the announcer. The weird thing was that they were defending me, as well.

"Don't listen to this asshole," a voice said from behind me. I turned and saw a guy I didn't recognize. "He doesn't know shit. We're not too bad."

"No, you aren't," I said. "I'm Rose."

"I'm Nick Greengrass," he said. "My cousin hasn't found the time to introduce us yet."

"You're Scorp's cousin?" I asked him. He and Scorp looked nothing alike. He had dark hair and dark eyes that contrasted with Scorp's light hair and eyes.

"I see he's talked a lot about me," Nick said, smirking.

Alex turned to look at me and noticed Nick. "Hey Nick. Haven't seen you around much."

"Fifth year is proving to have its challenges," Nick said. "Both academic and in other areas."

"I bet," Alex said, looking back at the game. "Shit, what is she doing?"

I looked out at the game and saw Emily flying toward the announcer, a look of anger and determination on her face. The announcer was still talking about Scorpius and I.

"I mean, her family won't even talk to her," he said. "They're ashamed to be seen with her, simply because she's pregnant. She just disappointed ever single one of them." I winced and forced myself not to let it affect me. He didn't know anything. "She seems like the biggest screw up in that family and that's saying something. I don't blame Louis for saying she's dead to him-"

"WILL YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP?!" Emily yelled as she landed next to him. Her voice was played through the microphone, so everyone could hear what she was saying. She grabbed him by the collar and pulled him out of his seat. He was shorter than her, probably about 5'4'' and looked as if he weighed about 80 pounds. Emily held his collar and looked down at him, a look of pure murder in her eyes. "This is not some fucking gossip show! Talk about the fucking game and not about my best friend's life or his girlfriend's life! You don't know shit about them or their situation or her family, so shut it. Just report the fucking game! Also, don't say anything bad about my house. Because I swear, if you say anything that isn't about the game, I will come up here and kick your ass. I also get the feeling that if you say anything more about Rose, Scorpius will join me." She pointed out to the field where Scorpius was sitting, not too far from me, holding the Quaffle very tightly and looking like he was about to murder the kid. I (somehow) managed to get his attention and told him to calm down. I gave him a thumbs up, telling him that I was fine and he stopped clutching the Quaffle as tightly. "Now, sit your ass down and report the game." Emily let go of his collar but didn't turn away. "But before you do, I have one thing I want to do."

And with that, she kneed him in the privates.

And then she flipped her hair and got on her broom.

The Slytherin stands started cheering like crazy.

"Yeah! That's my girl!" Alex yelled, pointing at Emily.

Chloe and I smirked at each other before smirking up at him.

"Yeah that is your girl!" I said, clapping with the rest of the crowd.

"She's totally your girl!" Chloe said as well.

Alex flushed a deep red. "I didn't mean it like that. She's my girl as in, ugh, as in she's my friend who happens to be a girl. But she's just a friend. Who's a girl."

Chloe rolled her eyes. "You two are getting married."

"Alex who are you marrying?" Nick asked from behind me.

"No one," Alex responded.

"He's marrying Emily Goyle," I said to Nick. "And they will be happy together forever."

"I hate you, Rose," Alex said. "I'm going to tell Scorp to dump you."

"He would never do that," I said and hugged Alex. "And I love you."

Alex grudgingly hugged me back. "I guess I love you too."

I smiled into the hug and almost forgot all the things that the announcer said.

Alex gave great hugs.

They weren't Albus' or Louis' hugs, but they were close.

If they didn't want me to be a part of their family anymore, fine.

I'll get a new one.

And Alex will be my pseudo brother.

Take that, Potter.

****************

"Are you sure you don't want to come to the party?" Scorpius asked Hugo and me in the library that night.

"I don't care, I just don't want her to be alone," Hugo said.

Scorpius looked at me.

"I don't want to be at a Slytherin victory party," I said. "I figure I should let your house have something all to themselves without me crashing it."

"Come on, you know they don't care if you're there," Scorpius said. And it was true, they didn't. Besides if I went, I not only had Scorpius, Alex and Emily to talk to but my new friend Nick as well.

"I know," I said. I walked up to him and put my hands on either side of his face. "I'll be fine. I brought homework and nothing can happen to me because Hugo probably won't let me out of his sight. I'm not going anywhere." Scorpius still didn't like leaving me on my own for fear I would run off. Unfortunately, Hugo didn't like leaving me on my own either, so I was often babysat by one of them.

I enjoyed when Scorpius watched over me.

Okay, so maybe it was because we made out for most of  
that time.

It's just better than hanging out in the library.

I never thought I would say that.

But it's true. If I had been dating Scorpius for most of Hogwarts, my grades would have tanked because I would be too busy making out with him to do anything else.

Scorpius sighed. "I'll be back in an hour."

"Stay for as long as you want to," I said. "I'll just be here."

"Good," Scorpius said and leaned down to kiss me. He started to pull away but I pushed my lips against his and started kissing him more deeply.

Merlin, his kisses are intoxicating...

"Um, guys," Hugo said and Scorpius quickly pulled away from me, a blush on his face. I couldn't help but frown a little. "I'm still here."

"I'm sorry," Scorpius said to Hugo.

"I'm not," I grumbled and Scorpius laughed.

Scorpius kissed me on the forehead. "I'll be back in an hour." He walked away from me. "Bye Hugo."

I turned back toward Hugo and saw him looking at me with a disgusted look on his face.

"Please never make out with your boyfriend in front of me again please," he said. "It was very disturbing."

I smiled at him and sat down. "Sorry." I opened my book and Hugo groaned.

"You're actually going to study?" Hugo asked me. "Can't we talk or something?"

"Well, what do you want to talk about?" I asked him.

"I don't know."

"Oh well that's helpful."

"Well what do you want to talk about, Miss High and Mighty?"

"You're the one that wanted to talk!"

"Yes and you are the smarter one so you should come up with something for us to talk about!"

"Hugo, I wanted to study."

"Studying is boring."

"You're right, there are a lot of things I would like to do more."

"Alright like what?"

"Like make out with my boyfriend."

"Ew," Hugo said and buried his face in his hands. "That's disgusting. I can't believe you've done that with a boy."

"Hugo, you do know I'm pregnant right?" I asked him. "Mum and Dad told you were babies come from didn't they?"

"Rose, I refuse to think of you and Malfoy doing...that."

"Wow you're so mature, Hugo."

"Shut up, Rose."

"No you shut up."

"And I'm the immature one?"

"I never claimed I wasn't immature."

"Um, hi."

Hugo and I stopped our brother/sister banter to look up at the new person who had joined us in the library. I felt a knot in my stomach at the sight of Lily.

"Hey Lils," Hugo said, nodding in her direction.

Lily looked nervously at me. "Hi Rose."

"Um, hi Lily," I said. It wasn't that I wasn't happy to see her. I was ecstatic to see her, especially since she was talking to me. She wasn't treating me like I was invisible like she had for the past few days.

"Rose, I'm so sorry," she said and her eyes started filling up with tears. "I'm such a horrible person. I don't know why I would treat you that way, it was horrible of me. You're one of my best friends and you're much more of a sister to me than a cousin. What the announcer said today wasn't true, I'm not ashamed of you. If anything I'm so proud of you. You are so strong, going through all this and you have almost no one since all of us turned our backs on you. I'm so sorry for that. I understand if you never want to speak to me again but I really miss you Rose and-"

"Lily!" I said. "I forgive you!"

"You do?" Lily asked me.

"Yeah," I said. I stood up and hugged her. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too," Lily said, hugging me back. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, at least you came around," I said, thinking of Al and Louis.

"They'll come around," Lily said facing me. "No matter what either of them says, they love you. They were going crazy at the game today. Louis almost killed the announcer himself. They miss you, Rosie. Al's having a hard time with the break up, but he won't talk to anyone about it. They both need you."

"I know," I said. "But they're the ones who need to forgive me and I'm fine with waiting for them to."

Lily nodded and looked at Hugo. "Does this mean we're back to normal? I don't like only getting small talk from you."

Hugo smiled and pulled her into a hug. "Yeah, we're back to normal."

"Good," Lily said. She was about to continue speaking but another voice spoke first.

"So I was thinking that maybe you could help me out here, Scorp, please? Come on cousins help each other out with this sort of thing. It would be much easy for you to talk to her and maybe she can talk to-" Nick stopped talking as soon as Hugo, Rose and Lily and I came into view. His face paled slightly and he gulped. "Hey Rose, Hugo." He looked at Lily uneasily. "Lola."

"It's Lily," Lily said, clearly annoyed. "My name has always been Lily."

"...Right," Nick said, looking slightly nervous. "I knew that."

Lily rolled her eyes and looked at Scorpius, who was standing next to Nick. "I don't think we've officially met. I'm Lily Potter."

"Scorpius Malfoy," he said, shaking her hand.

"So you're dating my cousin?" Lily asked him and he nodded. "I'm not going to give you a huge list of rules you need to follow; Al can do that whenever he gets his act together. But treat my cousin right, or I swear I'll be your biggest worry."

"Alright," Scorpius said. "I'll treat her right."

"Good," Lily said and turned toward me, puling me into a hug. "Night Rose Bud. I've missed you."

"Night Lily Pad," I said back, squeezing her before handing her off to Hugo to say goodnight.

"You coming back up to the Gryffindor common room?" she asked him.

"Yeah, I'll walk with you," Hugo said, before hugging me and kissing my head. "See you tomorrow Rose. I'll eat breakfast with you and Scorp."

"Good," I said. "I've missed you over there."

"Is it okay if I come to?" Lily asked and I smiled and nodded at her.

"Nick why don't you come to?" I asked him and I saw Lily's face deflate a bit.

"Um, yeah, sure sounds great," he said, his face flushing slightly.

"Come on Lils we better go," Hugo said. "Bye Scorp, Nick."

"See you tomorrow!" Lily said.

"Bye guys," Scorpius said.

"Bye Lily," Nick said, awkwardly scratching his neck. "Bye Hugo."

They walked out of the library and Nick turned toward Scorpius. "I told you I wasn't lying!"

"Lying about what?" I asked him.

Scorpius clamped Nick on the shoulder. "Dude, even I can't help you there."

"Um does someone want to clue me in?" I asked.

Scorpius smiled and put an arm around my shoulders. "You don't even want to know."

A/N: Yay new chapter! Finally! I had about half of it written, but I didn't really like it. So I ended up deleting most of it and starting over. I was having intense writers block and hopefully it is gone for sure!

So what do you think? Was it worth the wait or did it absolutely suck? What was your favorite character? Line? Quote? Couple?

Please review! I'll try to update quicker this time!

For those of you who don't know, this story is on HPFF! It's up to chapter 13, but I'm super close to finishing Madness right now that all my focus is on that!


End file.
